Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego
by BRANDON369
Summary: Secuela de mi fic El Universo del Videojuego, a pasado un tiempo desde que los héroes vencieron a Tabbu y un montón de misteriosos portales han comenzado a aparecer en los diferentes mundos provocando una gran crisis ya que un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, no solo ssb sino todos los videojuegos, Mario, Sonic, Crash Bandicoot, Halo, Megaman, Pacman, Zelda, Little Big Planet y mas
1. Eagleland

Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego

Tal y como lo prometí aquí está la secuela de mi fic "El Universo del Videojuego" Perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicarlo pero tuve que revisarle varias cosas antes de publicarlo para que me salga bien

Si no han leído "El Universo del Videojuego" no se preocupen ya que no es necesario para entender este fic, sin embargo les recomiendo que lean el Universo del Videojuego antes de leer Crisis ya que así entenderán mejor alguno algunos detalles o él porque algunos de los personajes se conocen

Bueno para los que no saben cómo funciona este fic, es fácil es un crossover donde aparecen personajes de todos los juegos que pueda poner, cada que aparece un personaje nuevo, pondré entre paréntesis el juego en el que debuto, cada capítulo transcurre en un mundo distinto y el mundo en el que transcurre esta siempre al principio antes del título del capítulo, al final de cada capítulo dejare un avance del siguiente

Pero bueno, ya no les hare perder más tiempo así que aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego

* * *

Capítulo 1- Eagleland, El mal ha vuelto

Esta historia comienza en la pequeña ciudad de Onett en una casa, un niño se acababa de despertar, era Ness (Earthbound/Mother 2), el héroe de la ciudad

Salió de su cuarto y bajo a la sala, donde lo esperaban su mama, su hermana Tracy, su perro King y sus amigos Jeff y Poo (Todos ellos en Earthbound/Mother 2)

Mama de Ness- Hijo, al fin despiertas

Jeff- Hola Ness

Ness- Jeff, Poo ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Tracy- Creo que se te olvido otra vez hermano

Jeff- Ness, tan olvidadizo como siempre

Ness- ¿Qué olvide?

Poo- Pues que hoy es el aniversario de la vez que salvamos al mundo

Ness- Es cierto

Jeff- Alístate flojo que nuestros amigos no tardaran en venir

Ness- ¡Paula! Lo olvide completamente, tengo que recogerla, ya vuelvo

Mama de Ness- No tardes hijo

Ness salió de la casa, tomo impulso y…

Ness- ¡Pk teleport!

Ness apareció en Twoson y fue a la casa de Paula

Ness- ¡Paula! ¡Ya llegue!

La niña psíquica salió de su casa

Paula (Earthbound/Mother 2)- Hola Ness, creí que ya no vendrías, mis padres ya se fueron a Onett

Ness- Se me hizo algo tarde y…

Paula- No me digas que lo olvidaste y te quedaste dormido

Ness- Si

Paula- Hay Ness, tu nunca cambiaras

Ness- Bueno, vamos que ya estamos tarde

Paula- Buena idea

Ness- ¡Pk telep…!

Ness se chocó contra un poste en medio transportarse

Paula- Estas algo distraído jeje

Ness- ¡Hey! No te burles

Paula- Ya vamos

Ness- ¡Pk teleport!

Ness y Paula se transportaron a Onett y fueron caminando hasta la casa de Ness

Paula- Y dime Ness ¿Ya controlas los Pk que te enseñe?

Ness- Por supuesto me costó mucho pero ahora puedo hacer Pk Fire y Pk Thunder, lo que si no logro es sacar el Pk Starstorm que Poo me esta enseñando

Paula- Sigue practicando Ness, tú eres muy bueno en esto

Y llegaron, en el patio estaban todos los amigos de Ness, desde el dr Andonuts, los padres de Paula, la banda Runaway Five, Picky Minch, unos cuantos Mr Saturnos, Apple Kid, Orange Kid, Venus, Lier X Agerate, el capitán Strong, unos policías y hasta el Dungeon Man, entre muchos otros (Todos en Earthbound/Mother 2)

Jeff- Llegaron

Poo- Ya se estaban tardando

Paula- Lo que ocurre es que Ness se chocó con un poste

Ness- ¡Paula! No les digas eso

Paula- Vamos Ness, no niegues que fue divertido

Ness- Bueno, si un poco jeje

Paula- Esos momentos son graciosos jeje

Ness- Paula, tu siempre logras alegrarme jeje

Poo- Oye Jeff, tu que eres el listo ¿Entiendes a esos 2?

Jeff- Después de un año intentando entender a esos 2 ya me aburrí y decidí irme a estudiar otra cosa

Poo- ¿Qué acaso soy el único cuerdo de los 4?

Strong- Damas, caballeros y otras criaturas, estamos reunidos para conmemorar a 4 niños bastante especiales, no solo por tener poderes PSI, sino también por usarlos para salvarnos del malvado Gygas

Orange Kid- ¡Cosa que era responsabilidad de la policía!

Strong- ¡Hey! Mis policías hacen lo que pueden, no lo vez gracias a ellos esta ceremonia se lleva a cabo en completa paz

Pero una explosión lo interrumpió todo y dentro de una araña mecánica, se apareció Pokey Minch (Earthbound/Mother 2)

Pokey- ¡Queridos habitantes de Eagleland! ¡Eh vuelto para vengarme de Ness y sus amigos!

Picky- ¡Hermano!

Pokey- Ahora no tengo tiempo Picky, destruiré a Ness

Poo- ¡Todos aléjense!

Ness- ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de Pokey!

Todos se alejaron menos los 4 héroes

Poo- ¡Pk freeze!

Poo lanzo su ataque pero la araña mecánica se descongelo casi al instante

Pokey- Tomen un gas súper apestoso

Pokey les disparo su gas

Paula- Esto apesta

Jeff- Ahora tú enfréntate a mi cohete Multibotella

Jeff le disparo con su cohete

Ness- Mi turno ¡Pk Fire!

Ness le arrojo su Pk y todo estallo en fuego, pero Pokey salió del fuego y cargo hacia delante, pero cuando estaba por darle a Ness, Paula lo defendió con su Pk Shield

Poo- ¡Ahora Paula!

Paula y Poo- ¡Pk Freeze!

Con el doble de potencia lograron congelar definitivamente a Pokey

Jeff- ¡Ness! ¡Ahora o nunca!

Ness- ¡Pk thunder!

Con eso Pokey salió volando de su robot y todos lo rodearon

Pokey- Muy bien, ahora voy a hacer lo mejor que hago

Pokey se puso en posición

Pokey- ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor perdónenme! ¡Seré un buen chico! ¡No le digan a mi mama!

Paula- Ya basta Pokey

Dr Andonuts- Y los 4 niños nos salvaron de nuevo

Venus- Ya nada nos saldrá mal

Pero entonces el cielo se puso rojo y un montón de portales aparecieron por todas partes

Ness- ¿Qué está pasando?

Y un montón de Starmans (Earthbound/Mother) aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a la gente transformándola en trofeo

Todos comenzaron a luchar como pudieron y del cielo le cayó un rayo encima a Dungeon Man y lo hizo trofeo, todos vieron al cielo y este cambio a una forma que ya todos conocían

Ness- ¡Gygas! Creí que ya te había derrotado

Gygas (Earthbound/Mother 2)- Hola Ness, volví pero esta vez tengo un nuevo poder

Ness- ¿Ah que te refieres?

Gygas- No solo destruiré Eagleland, sino todos y cada uno de los universos

Ness- ¿Otros universos?

Gygas- Es hora de que lo veas con tus propios ojos ¡Ministro antiguo!

Un ser conocido como Ministro Antiguo (Super Smash Bros Brawl) llego acompañado por 2 ROB (NES)

Ministro- Señor Gygas

Gygas- La bomba

Ministro- ROBs, pongan la bomba

El ministro soltó una bomba y los 2 ROB fueron cada uno a un costado, provocando su activación

Gygas- Ahora estas contra el tiempo

Ness- Vamos, Jeff debes desactivarla

Los 4 héroes fueron pero Gygas lanzo un rayo y Jeff se hizo trofeo

Poo- Debemos liberarlo

Poo fue pero Gygas le lanzo otro rayo y también lo hizo trofeo

Paula- Ness ayúdame

Gygas le había lanzado un brainshock a Paula que agonizaba

Ness- ¡Paula aguanta!

Paula- Ness, sé que tú nos salvaras

Paula se hizo trofeo

Ness- ¡Paula! ¡No!

Ness vio a su alrededor, todas las casas se estaban quemando y habían trofeos tirados por todas partes, ya solo quedaban Starmans, todos los habitantes de la ciudad estaban hechos trofeo

Ness- ¡Oh no! ¡Soy el último!

Pokey- Corrección, somos los últimos

Ness- ¿Pokey?

Pokey- ¿Qué haremos?

Gygas- Ustedes 2 van a morir

Pokey se escondió atrás de Ness

Ness- Pokey

Pokey- ¿Qué?

Ness- ¡Corre!

Pokey comenzó a correr desesperado, Gygas comenzó a lanzar rayos a Ness, pero el héroe salto esquivándolos

Ya solo le quedaban 10 segundos a la bomba y Gygas desapareció junto a todos los Starman y al Ministro Antiguo

Pokey- Ness ¡¿Ahora qué?!

Los ROB se miraban tristes entre si y la bomba lleg exploto, una onda comenzó a expandirse y absorbía poco a poco las casas, los trofeos eh incluso a la araña de Pokey

Ness- No queda de otra, los salvare, lo juro ¡Pokey vamos!

Ness y Pokey se metieron a uno de los muchos portales que habían aparecido y la bomba consumió a Eagleland

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio aun cuando han pasado 2 años desde la derrota de Tabbu, Mario reflexiona sobre lo ocurrido puesto que extraña a los grandes amigos que hizo ahí, pero cuando algo peligroso salga de esos portales aparentemente inofensivos que aparecieron en el reino, a Mario no le quedara más que volver a la acción, pero ¿Quién protegerá el reino en su ausencia? ¿Cuál será el nuevo plan de Bowser? ¿Qué nuevo invento tiene el profesor Gadd? ¿Acaso Mario y Luigi son los únicos héroes del reino de los hongos? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Reino de los hongos, el rescate de Peach"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el primer cap espero y lo hayan disfrutado, intentare traer pronto el siguiente capitulo


	2. Reino de los Hongos

Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, si bien el primero fue más de introducción que de otra cosa espero que este les guste, sin más que decir aquí va el capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 2- Reino de los Hongos, El Rescate de Peach

En el Reino de los Hongos habían pasado ya 2 años desde que Tabbu había sido derrotado por los héroes y en el reino todo ya había vuelto a la normalidad, Bowser había atacado el reino unas cuantas veces, habían surgido un par de villanos nuevos y otros antiguos como Tatanga, Wart o Metal Mario habían vuelto, pero Mario ya los había derrotado a todos y ahora había paz en el reino, al menos hasta que Bowser regrese, pero mientras tanto Mario se encontraba en su casa bastante pensativo

Mario (Donkey Kong)- Esos sí que fueron buenos tiempos

Recuerdos de Mario

Mario fue y comenzó a golpear a Tabbu con todo lo que tenía, Tabbu intentaba defenderse per apenas podía moverse, así Tabbu quedo a un golpe de ser derrotado

Tabbu- Defensor del reino de los hongos, por favor perdóname, no me ataques mas

Mario- Causaste un desastre ahí afuera Tabbu, atacaste todos y cada uno de los universos, hiciste trofeo a mucha gente inocente, y por si eso fuera poco mira lo que hiciste con mis amigos

Tabbu vio a su alrededor a todos los héroes hechos trofeo

Tabbu- ¿Tus amigos? Jaja por favor ni siquiera los conocías bien, algunos de ellos son villanos, otros tienen un pasado oscuro, vienen de mundos que no te imaginarias, y muchos de ellos solo se preocupan de sí mismos ¿Cómo puedes llamarlos tus amigos?

Mario- No importa de donde vengan o su pasado, todos y cada uno de ellos me demostraron que pueden ser héroes, son personas buenas y tal como Sonic yo sería capaz de confiarles mi vida, si bien no todos son héroes en sus mundos el día de hoy todos se convirtieron en héroes ya que sin ellos todo el universo se hubiera destruido

Tabbu- En tal caso deberías agradecerme, de no ser por mí tú nunca los hubieras conocido

Mario- Lo único que tú trajiste fue muerte y destrucción

Tabbu- Pero la aventura fue divertida ¿No?

Mario- Yo le voy a poner fin a esta aventura

Tabbu- Casi lo logro

Mario lanzo una bola de fuego y el cuerpo de Tabbu se desintegro, Mario había ganado, Tabbu al fin fue vencido

Fin de los recuerdos

Mario- Me pregunto si esos portales misteriosos que aparecieron dispersos por el reino de los hongos tendrán algo que ver con eso, me gustaría volver a ver a mis amigos, seguro que ahora Sonic corre libremente por su mundo y Crash duerme tranquilamente luego de vencer a Cortex

Recuerdos de Mario

Mario- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Tails- Yo me llamo Tails y el erizo es mi amigo Sonic

Sonic- Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgeog pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

Mario- Yo soy Mario y voy a acabarlos

Sonic- Sonic es mi nombre y la velocidad mi juego no podrás contra mi

Mario salta en el aire dispuesto a aplastar a Sonic pero este lo esquiva velozmente y usa un Spin Dash para atacar a Mario

Sonic- Eres demasiado lento bigotudo

Mario se toma una flor de fuego

Mario- Al menos no intento dominar el mundo

Tails- ¿De qué está hablando Sonic?

Sonic- Oye espera creo que hubo un malentendí…

Ni logra acabar su frase y Mario lo comienza a bombardear con bolas de fuego

Tails- No entiendo nada

Sonic- Recuerdas a Knucles

Tails- Si

Sonic- Pasa lo mismo

Mario- Mamamia, de que están hablando

Sonic- Eggman te engaño yo soy el bueno y él es el malo

Mario- Mamamia, ese mentiroso, te ayudare contra el

Sonic- Genial

Tails- Pero debes correr rápido

Mario- No hay problema

Fin de los recuerdos

Otros recuerdos de Mario

N. Gin- Doctor estamos perdiendo

Cortex- Retirada Gin retirada

Cortex y sus mutantes salieron corriendo y Eggman los siguió

Mario- Gracias Crash

Crash- Eehe

Crash y Mario se dan la mano

Sonic- Oye Crash ¿En qué lugar estamos?

Coco- Él no sabe hablar, yo te lo diré estamos en la isla N. Sanity

Crunch- Y nos sentiríamos felices si decidieran venir con nosotros

Mario- Vamos pues

Fin de los recuerdos

Más recuerdos de Mario

Sonic había usado su velocidad para salvar a Mario de las ondas sin que Tabbu se dé cuenta

Sonic- Mario, Tabbu está débil pero no lo suficiente, lo debilitare más y cuando él me haya derrotado, tú lo acabaras

Mario- No Sonic, quedarías hecho trofeo, tiene que haber otra forma

Sonic- No la hay

Mario- Pero Sonic, que ocurre si yo no lo logro

Sonic- Mario si este es el fin, me alegra que hayas caído en mi dimensión y hayamos tenido esta loca aventura

Mario- Sonic

Sonic- Yo confió en ti y cada uno de los trofeos lo hace, no importa si fallas, solo importa que no te rindas

Mario- Ve amigo, yo sé que tú puedes

Sonic fue hacia Tabbu

Sonic- Yo puedo, yo puedo ¡Sonic es mi nombre y la velocidad mi deporte!

Fin de los recuerdos

Mario- Los extraño amigos

Entonces Toad (Super Mario Bros) entro

Toad- ¿Mario?

Mario- Soy yo, Mario

Toad- Vine a visitarte amigo ¿Por qué estás tan raro?

Mario- Solo estoy pensativo

Toad- Piensas en esa vez que tú, Luigi y Bowser viajaron a otra dimensión y salvaron el universo

Mario- No solo fuimos nosotros Toad, había bastantes héroes

Toad- Si, pero Luigi me dijo que tú fuiste el que lidero al grupo

Mario- Bueno, creo que si

Toad- Mario casi lo olvido, la princesa quiere que tú y Luigi vayan al castillo a tomar un pastel y discutir sobre los portales que han aparecido misteriosamente

Mario- Aquí vamos

Afuera de la casa Luigi (Mario Bros) lavaba la ropa, pero Mario y Toad salieron corriendo y en el camino Mario agarro a Luigi y se lo llevo al castillo

En el castillo estaban Peach (Super Mario Bros), el Profesor Elvin Gadd (Luigis Mansion) y el maestro Kinopio (Super Mario Sunshine)

Peach- Hola Mario

Mario- Soy yo, Mario

Luigi- Hola también

Kinopio- Creo que ya saben porque los hemos llamado

Mario- ¿Por los portales?

Kinopio- Así es, algunos han aparecido cerca del castillo y temo por la seguridad de la princesa

Mario- Pero hasta ahora esos portales no han hecho nada

Luigi- Y tampoco harán nada, son solo ilusiones

Peach- Pues el profesor Elvin Gadd tiene su propia hipótesis

Gadd- Así es jijijijijiji, yo creo que esos portales conectan con otras dimensiones y que el que los haya creado planea apoderarse de todas jijijijijijijijijiji

A Mario se le iluminaron los ojos al oír eso

Mario- Eso quiere decir que…

Luigi- Ah no Mario, se lo que estás pensando y no, no vamos a cruzar esos portales

Mario- Pero Luigi…

Luigi- Yo también extraño a nuestros amigos como el Príncipe de Persia, el Trotamundos 101, Link, Klonoa, Jak y a los demás, pero la vez que cruzamos casi morimos Mario, es muy peligroso, además Tabbu está muerto así que no hay razón para cruzar, nada saldrá por esos portales

Toad- Lamento contradecirte Luigi pero mira

Luigi se asomó a la ventana

Luigi- ¡Mamamia!

Luigi se escondió y Mario se asomo

Mario- ¡Oh no! Ahora tendremos problemas

Todos se asomaron y vieron como de un portal salía un lagarto increíblemente grande que no era nada más ni nada menos que Togera (War of the Monsters)

Peach- Mario, Luigi, deben detenerlo

Mario- Tu descuida princesa, los súper hermanos Mario están en el caso

Luigi- ¿Por qué siempre me incluyes en tus locuras?

Togera intento acercarse al castillo pero 2 cosas le saltaron en la cara, eran Mario y Luigi, Mario tenía su habilidad de gato y Luigi su habilidad de pingüino

A Togera no le hizo mucha gracia que le pisen la cara así que disparo su aliento radioactivo pero Mario y Luigi lo esquivaron, Luigi comenzó a disparar bolas de hielo que congelaron las piernas de Togera, luego se acercó deslizándose y le hizo un Luigi Ciclone, Mario usaba sus garras de gato para trepar por Togera y cuando llego a la cara comenzó a rasguñar a Togera, el monstruo se enojó, agarro a Mario y lo arrojo encima de Luigi, luego uso su aliento radioactivo y daño bastante a los hermanos que perdieron sus poderes

Luigi- ¿Ahora que hacemos Mario?

Mario vio que Togera aun tenia las piernas congeladas así que saco su FLUD y disparo a las piernas de Togera, la fuerza del agua provoco que Togera tropiece hacia los hermanos Mario

Mario- Ahora Luigi

Mario y Luigi saltaron mientras Togera caía y le dieron su golpe quita monedas con tanta fuerza que Togera acabo hecho trofeo

Peach veía desde el castillo

Peach- Mario lo hizo de nuevo

Kinopio- Si, y a ahora tenemos un monstruo gigante hecho trofeo en el jardín

Mario- Y lo hice en un tiempo Mario

Luigi- Lo hicimos de nuevo

Pero un rayo golpeo a Luigi y lo transformo en trofeo, era el Ministro Antiguo

Mario- ¡Luigi! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Ministro- Soy el Ministro Antiguo, lo lamento enserio, pero para que el señor Giygas invada todos los universos es necesario que yo consiga trofeos, por favor perdóname

Mario- ¿Giygas? ¿Invadir todos los universos?

Antes de que Mario pudiera reaccionar, el Ministro agarro el trofeo de Luigi y se metió a un portal, el portal desapareció después de eso

Mario- ¡Luigi! ¡Hermano iré a rescatarte!

Toad- ¡Mario espera!

Mario- ¡Toad estas encargado hasta que vuelva!

Toad- ¿Qué?

Mario entro a uno de los portales, luego Toad le aviso de esto a los demás

Peach- Mario esta fuera del reino de los hongos, esto es malo

Kinopio- Pero ya oíste a Mario, Toad, hasta que el vuelva, tu… tendrás… que… defender… el reino… y la princesa

Toad- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo no soy tan fuerte como Mario!

Gadd- Jijijijijijiji Tu descuida Toad, el reino ha estado tranquilo últimamente jijijijijijijijijijijiji ¿Qué puede pasar?

Entonces de un pastel que había en la mesa salieron Bowser jr (Super Mario Sunshine), Morton Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Larry Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Wendy Koopa y Lemmy Koopa (Todos en Super Mario Bros 3)

Todos veían a los Koopalings asustados

Gadd- Toad, te los dejo

Kinopio- ¡Adelante tigre!

Toad- ¡¿Qué?!

El profesor Gadd y Kinopio se escondieron

Toad- Oigan

Bowser jr- Este enano es lo único que se interpone entre nosotros y la princesa, acábenlo hermanos

Toad- Oh ho

Todos los Koopalings saltaron encima de Toad y mientras lo atacaban Bowser jr agarro a la princesa

Peach- ¡Auxilio!

Bowser jr- Vámonos

Los Koopalings se fueron con Bowser jr y dejaron a Toad amordazado y amarrado

Gadd- Creo que Toad no fue de mucha ayuda

Kinopio- Tú crees

Los Koopas saltaron por la ventana con la princesa y aterrizaron en su barco volador mediante el cual escaparon

Kinopio- ¡Princesa!

Luego todos los Toads, Kinopio y el profesor Gadd se reunieron para ver como rescatar a la princesa

Toad- Lo siento

Toadette (Mario Kart Double Dash)- No te culpes Toad, tu no podías contra ellos, es más bien culpa de los 2 cobardes que te dejaron pelear solo

Kinopio- Pero Mario dijo…

Toadette- ¡Nada de Mario dijo! Debieron ayudar al pobrecito de Toad

Toad- Toadette, creo que no soy tan pobrecito

Toadette- Y ahora ¿Cómo piensan rescatarla?

Gadd- Eh investigado todas las variables y llegue a una conclusión

Toad- ¿Cuál?

Gadd- Que sin Mario estamos perdidos jijijijijijijijiji

Toads- Oh no, ahora que haremos

Gadd- Jijijijijijijiji pero no se preocupen, tengo un plan, usare mi último invento para alinear el portal del reino de los hongos con un agujero de gusano hacia otro mundo y absorberé los taquiones de energía positiva, trayendo un ser capaz de usar poderes universales y salvar el día

Los Toad se miraban confundidos

Kinopio- Traerá un héroe de otro mundo para que salve a la princesa

Mientras tanto en el Reino de los Dragones

Spyro, Sparx (Ambos en Spyro the Dragon), el Profesor, Hunter (Ambos en Spyro 2 Riptos Rage!), Bianca (Spyro 3 Year of the Dragon) y Ember (Spyro A Hero Tail) discutían sobre unos misteriosos portales que habían aparecido

Hunter- Pues no se parecen a los portales que hay normalmente por aquí

Bianca- Tienes razón Hunter, estos portales deben de provenir de otro lado

Profesor- Pues no había visto esos portales desde…

Sparx- Tabbu

Amber- En que piensas mi lindo Spyro

Spyro- Quizás…

Sparx- ¿Crees que sea Tabbu?

Spyro- Si, quizá esos son portales dimensionales, como los que hacia Tabbu

Hunter- Pero Tabbu está muerto, debe ser otra cosa

Spyro- Si, tienes razón, creo que estos portales no nos harán nada malo

Pero uno de los portales se movió y comenzó a perseguir a Spyro

Ember- ¡Spyro!

Spyro- ¡Quizás Tabbu si volvió!

Bianca- ¿Qué haremos?

Spyro- ¡Me va atrapar!

Hunter- ¡Spyro!

El portal se tragó a Spyro

Sparx- ¡Espérame!

Sparx se metió junto a Spyro al portal, el cual desapareció al instante

Y en el Reino de los Hongos

Gadd- Espero que mi invento tenga éxito y logre manipular un portal para que absorba un héroe

Y así Spyro y Sparx aparecieron en el Reino de los Hongos

Toadette- ¡Un dragón!

Toad- ¿Esta criatura es un dragón? Yo me los imaginaba más grandes y amenazantes

Spyro- ¿Qué está pasando?

Sparx- Creo que fuimos transportados a otra dimensión

Spyro- Entonces tenía razón, era un portal dimensional

Sparx- ¿Sera Tabbu?

Kinopio- Héroe de una dimensión desconocida, necesitamos tu ayuda, nuestra princesa fue secuestrada por el maligno Bowser y nuestro héroe Mario se metió a un portal

Sparx- ¿Bowser? ¿Mario?

Spyro- Ya lo entiendo, este es el reino de los hongos, el mundo de Mario

Kinopio- ¿Tú conoces a Mario?

Spyro- Claro, luchamos juntos contra Tabbu, pero ¿Qué le paso?

Kinopio- Un ser raro que dijo ser enviado por un tal Giygas secuestro a Luigi, y Mario fue a salvarlo, dejo encargado a Toad y Bowser aprovecho eso para secuestrar a nuestra princesa

Sparx- ¿Gygas?

Spyro- Creo que no era Tabbu después de todo

Kinopio- Por favor, lo llamamos para que nos ayude a rescatar a nuestra princesa

Spyro- Entiendo, iré a salvar a la princesa, pero solo si ese tal Toad viene con migo ¿Quién es?

Toad- Soy yo, pero como habrás notado, no soy un héroe

Spyro- Pero si tú eres todo un héroe

Toad- ¿Yo?

Sparx- Así es, que dices ¿Vamos?

A duras penas pero Spyro convenció a Toad de que lo acompañe y así pasaron por 8 mundos, luchando contra Goombas, Koopas, Shy Guys y otros enemigos para finalmente llegar al castillo de Bowser

Toad- Bueno, aquí es, yo ya me voy, no creo serte de ayuda

Spyro- Pero que estás diciendo, tú eres un gran héroe

Toad- Pero soy pequeño y débil

Sparx- Cuéntale Spyro

Spyro- Mira Toad en mi universo soy el dragón más pequeño, el resto de los dragones son colosos comparados conmigo, pero es precisamente por esa razón que me convertí en un héroe

Toad- ¿Enserio?

Spyro- Veras, una vez un terrible enemigo conocido como Gnasty Gnorc transformo a todos los dragones en estatuas de cristal, pero a mí no me hizo nada, porque él creía que yo era pequeño y débil, pero yo le demostré lo contrario, libere a todos los dragones y lo derrote

Toad- O sea que yo puedo ser un héroe

Sparx- Pero claro que si Toad

Toad- Entonces entremos

Entraron al castillo de Bowser y lucharon contra Dry Bones, Mecha Koopas, Magi Koopas, Podoboos, Ninjis pero al final llegaron al cuarto de Bowser

Bowser (Super Mario Bros)- ¿Spyro? Este no es tu mundo

Spyro- Aun así, fui enviado a detenerte así que libera a la princesa o te enfrentaras a nosotros

Bowser- Jajajajajaja no me hagas reír viejo amigo

Bowser se subió a su carro de payaso y aplasto a Spyro

Spyro- Esa no me la esperaba, ya veras

Spyro y Sparx fueron volando hacia el carro de payaso y Spyro le arrojo electricidad a Bowser

Bowser- ¿Qué no lanzabas fuego?

Spyro- En el tiempo que no nos vimos eh dominado todos los elementos, soy un dragón morado y puedo hacer esto

Spyro le arrojo hielo

Bowser- Conque nuevos trucos, toma esto

Bowser le lanzo un caparazón Koopa y eso derribo a Spyro y lo dejo en el piso donde Bowser lanzo un montón de Mecha Koopas que rodearon al dragón

Bowser- Jajajajaja eh ganado, ya solo queda el debilucho de Toad

Toad- Oh no ¿Ahora qué?

Spyro- No lo olvides Toad, eres un héroe

Toad- Si, tienes razón ¡Bowser! ¡Yo Toad te derribare de un golpe!

Toad saco una verdura del piso, Bowser intento aplastarlo pero Toad lo esquivo y le arrojo la verdura tan fuerte que Bowser se cayó del carro de payaso y luego Toad se subió en el carro, mientras Spyro calcinaba a los Mecha Koopa

Toad- Tal y como presentía

La princesa estaba amarrada en el carro

Toad- Spyro, Sparx suban

Spyro- Voy

Bowser- No se los permitiré

Bowser se puso en frente de Spyro para impedirle el paso

Spyro- Adiós Bows

Spyro le dio a Bowser un cabezazo con sus potentes cuernos y lo transformo en trofeo

Luego Spyro y Sparx volaron y entraron al carro, donde Toad libero a la princesa y pusieron marcha a el castillo Peach, donde todos celebraban su regreso

Peach- Bien hecho Toad, has demostrado que eres un héroe

Toad- Gracias princesa

Toadette- Estoy orgullosa de ti

Spyro- Pero esto no acaba aun

Sparx- Aun así, Spyro y yo debemos cruzar un portal para averiguar lo que está pasando

Spyro- Exacto, puede que todos los mundos estén en peligro de nuevo, agradecemos su hospitalidad pero tenemos que alcanzar a Mario, seguro el presintió o mismo que yo

Toad- Si ese es el caso ¡Yo voy con ustedes!

Toadette- ¿Por qué?

Toad- Debo ayudar, si los mundos están en problemas, nunca está de más un héroe que pueda ayudar

Kinopio- Pero Toad ¿Quién protegerá el reino de los hongos?

Peach- Déjalo ir, podemos sobrevivir sin protector por un tiempo, buena suerte Toad

Toad- Princesa

Toadette- Suerte Toad, no olvides que yo te estaré esperando

Toad- Adiós Toadette, te extrañaré, adiós princesa

Sparx- Bueno héroe ¿Nos vamos?

Toad- Vámonos

Así Toad, Spyro y Sparx cruzaron el portal pero ¿Qué les pasara? Y ¿Dónde estará Mario?

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio 2 niños con poderes psíquicos acabaran en un mundo habitado por extraños dinosaurios pero una criatura saldrá de un portal y amenazara la seguridad de la isla, y solo uniendo sus poderes podrán detenerlo ¿Quién es esa criatura? ¿Podrán los héroes vencerlo? ¿Podrán los niños vencer en un juego de trivias? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Isla Yoshi, atacan la isla"

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el segundo capítulo, aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que apoyan este fic:

Lucaskane2012: Buenas recomendaciones de personajes amigo, las tomare en cuenta, no olvides que cualquier personaje de videojuego es bienvenido al fic

Pablo: Hola amigo, el Ministro Antiguo ha vuelto jajaja, sobre tu duda, Ness y Paula siempre han sido considerados pareja debido a la relación tan cercana que tienen pero Nintendo no ha hecho nada oficial jeje, me alegro de que te guste mi fic amigo

Pokemongraymaster: Jaja a Ness lo quería meter desde el anterior fic, buena idea, el Mensajero podría servir para remplazar al trotamundos, gracias por el consejo ya corregí a Giygas y sobre Zero, X y Mega, lo podría considerar, gran idea

Lucarioks: Jaja ya era hora de que publique la secuela, me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo amigo

J Emiliano ts: Hola, me alegra tener un lector nuevo, ya verás su gran reencuentro amigo

Guest: Me alegra que te haya gustado el Universo del Videojuego amigo y descuida que hare lo posible para que la secuela supere al original

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, los veré en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Isla Yoshi

Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza pero se me arruino la compu jeje, esto lo tenía que publicar la semana pasada, bueno en fin, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo del fic, disfrútenlo

* * *

Capítulo 3- Isla Yoshi, Atacan la Isla

Ness y Pokey habían despertado en un lugar oscuro

Ness- Pokey ¿Estas bien?

Pokey- Creo que sí, pero ¿Dónde estamos?

Ness- ¿Qué es esto?

Entonces se encienden unas luces

-Esto es… ¡Buzz!

Ness y Pokey- ¡¿Qué?!

Ambos habían aparecido en una especie de programa de preguntas y trivia, y vieron al presentador Buzz (Buzz!: The Music Quiz)

Buzz- Muy bien, gracias damas y caballeros, ahora veamos cómo se llaman nuestros participantes

Ness- Yo soy Ness

Pokey- Yo soy Pokey

Buzz- Últimamente han estado apareciendo portales por el estudio y ustedes 2 salieron de uno de ellos, así que participaran en el programa y si responden correctamente podrán entrar a algún portal

Pokey- ¿Qué dices?

Buzz- ¡A Buzz le gusta la gente estúpida! Incluso tú

Ness- Pokey, creo que estamos en un programa de trivias y para salir de aquí debemos ganarlo

Buzz- ¿Están listos? ¡Aquí les va su pregunta!... En el fic original de "El Universo del Videojuego" ¿Cuál de los siguientes personajes no apareció?

a) a)Fancy Pants

b) b)Dr Lobe

c) c)Toro Inoue

d) d)Starfy

Pokey- Esa es difícil

Ness- La opción c

Buzz- Correcto

Pokey- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ness- Me gusta leer fics

Buzz- Pregunta 2 ¿Cuál de los siguientes personajes no aparecen en el capítulo de: Reino de los Hongos, Príncipes y Fontaneros?

a) a)Klonoa

b) b)Luigi

c) c)Príncipe de Persia

d) d)Trotamundos solitario 101

Ness- Esa es fácil, opción…

Pokey- Yo responderé esta, no dejare que te lleves todo el crédito, opción c

Buzz- Incorrecto, era la opción a

Ness- ¡Pokey!

Pokey- Lo siento

Buzz- Ahora la última pregunta, si la responden bien les daré su portal, sino… Bueno, puedo darles un empleo en Buzz

Ness- Lanza la siguiente pregunta

Buzz- ¿Cuál de estos mundos no aparece en el fic "El Universo del Videojuego"?

a) a)Racoon City

b) b)Manhatan Zombifiacada

c) c)Metropolis

d) d)Aperture of Cience

Pokey- ¿Te la sabes?

Ness- Veamos… Esta difícil

Pokey- Debe ser Manhatan

Ness- No, es la opción d

Buzz- ¡Correcto! ¡Aquí está su portal!

Detrás de una cortina había 5 portales y Ness y Pokey entraron en uno

Y en el cielo de Isla Yoshi, un Magi Koopa llamado Kamek (Super Mario World) volaba mientras planeaba algo

Kamek- Si mi plan sale bien seguro lograre invadir la isla Yoshi y regalársela al Rey Baby Bowser

Pero un portal se abrió y accidentalmente Ness y Pokey salieron y cayeron desde el cielo y en cuanto a Kamek…

Kamek- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto?

Buzz- Esto es… ¡Buzz! Últimamente hay muchos participantes

Mientras un dinosaurio llamado Yoshi (Super Mario World) caminaba tranquilamente, pero de repente 2 niños le cayeron del cielo, inconscientes

Yoshi- ¿Qué es esto? Debo llevarlos con los demás

Yoshi subió a Ness y a Pokey a su lomo y partió

Luego Yoshi se reunió con los otros Yoshis de diferentes colores

Yoshi Rojo- ¿Qué traes ahí verde?

Yoshi- Estos 2 niños me cayeron encima

Yoshi Amarillo- Donde escuche eso antes

Yoshi Azul- ¿Tú crees que vengan del mundo real?

Yoshi- No lo se

Yoshi Rosa- Pues tienen apariencia de humano

Yoshi Rojo- Como Mario

Boshi- Pues a mí me parecen bichos raros

Yoshi Negro- ¡Boshi! No digas eso

Yoshi Celeste- Tiene razón, quizá fueron atacados por Kamek

Yoshi Amarillo- ¿Kamek? ¿Estás seguro?

Yoshi Blanco- Pues estos 2 son muy resistentes, cayeron desde lo alto y apenas tienen rasguños

Yoshi- Como Mario

Yoshi Anaranjado- Pero Verde, tu que los encontraste ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

Yoshi Marrón- Creo que es obvio

Boshi- ¿Qué cosa?

Yoshi- Nosotros los Yoshis somos criaturas amigables que ayudan a quien lo necesita, por lo tanto cuidaremos de ellos hasta que despierten

Boshi- Tu instinto maternal nos ataca de nuevo

Yoshi- ¡Oye! Soy hombre

Y así los Yoshis decidieron cuidar de los niños psíquicos, pero mientras tanto en otro mundo, más concretamente en la Isla N Sanity, Crash Bandicoot y Aku Aku (Ambos en Crash Bandicoot) luchaban contra una criatura que salió de un portal, era Ty el tigre de Tasmania (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger)

Ty- Tú debes ser uno de los enviados de Cass, sabía que encontraría algo raro atrás de esos portales

Crash- Gria

Aku Aku- Ten cuidado Crash, este sujeto salió de uno de esos portales, puede ser peligroso

Crash- Aha

Ty- ¡¿A quién le llamas peligroso?! ¡Te demostrare lo peligroso que puedo ser!

Ty le arrojo su bumerang a Aku

Crash- Ahu

Crash fue corriendo a atacar a Ty, esquivando sus bumerangs y al llegarle dio un tornado que mando a Ty contra un árbol

Ty- Esto no se quedara así ¡Toma!

Ty le arrojo su bumerang nuevamente pero Aku Aku creo un campo de fuerza y protegió a Crash

Ty- Vaya, creo que te subestime

Pero de un portal salió el Ministro Antiguo y embistió fuertemente a Ty

Ty- Y ¿Tú quién eres?

Aku Aku- Crash, ese no parece uno de los mutantes de Cortex

Crash- Ahiii

Ty- Creo que tendremos que unir fuerzas

Aku Aku- Estoy de acuerdo

Crash- Oho

Aku Aku- ¿Qué? Dices que el trofeo que ese bicho lleva es el de tu amigo Luigi

Crash- Aha

Aku Aku- Se lo quitaremos

Ministro- Lo lamento

Tanto el Ministro Antiguo como Aku Aku arrojaron láser de sus ojos que chocaron entre sí, sin embargo los de Aku eran más fuertes

Ty- ¡Ahora!

Ty golpeo al Ministro con su bumerang, pero el Ministro lanzo una especie de trompo contra Crash que venía corriendo a atacarlo, luego comenzó a arrojarle rayos a Ty que los esquivaba como podía

Crash salto donde el Ministro y lo golpeo con un cristal del poder, pero el Ministro lo alejo de una embestida

Ty- ¡Toma esto!

Ty arrojo su bumerang, pero el Ministro destruyo con un rayo que de paso impacto a Ty

Luego un grupo de ROB aparecieron y agarraron a Crash para atacarlo, sin embargo, él se libró con un tornado y junto a Aku Aku comenzaron a destruirlos, Crash golpeando con su cristal del poder y Aku Aku lanzando rayos

Una vez que los ROB fueron vencidos, Crash y Aku Aku vieron a Ty hecho trofeo junto a Luigi

Aku Aku- ¡No! Crash hay que salvarlo

Crash- Aja

Crash saco una TNT y estaba apuntando para arrojarla, pero el Ministro le disparo un rayo a la TNT que le exploto a Crash en la cara, luego lo embistió contra un árbol

Crash- ¡Uho!

Aku Aku- ¡Crash!

El Ministro intento lanzar su láser pero Aku protegió a Crash con un campo de fuerza

Ministro- Bueno, creo que con esto bastara para mantener contento al amo Giygas

El Ministro se metió a un portal llevándose los trofeos de Ty y de Luigi

Aku Aku- Crash ¿Estas bien?

Crash- Ahiiiiiiii

Aku Aku- Ese ser no parecía normal, si tiene a Luigi quiere decir que las otras dimensiones también están implicadas en esto

Crash- Ahoy

Aku Aku- Vamos Crash, debemos cruzar alguno de los portales que aparecieron en nuestra isla y quizá lleguemos a otra dimensión

Ahí a Crash se le ilumino el rostro, el extrañaba a todos los amigos que había hecho en su viaje dimensional y ya deseaba volver a verlos

Mientras tanto en la Isla Yoshi, Ness y Pokey se estaban despertando

Ness- ¡Giygas! ¡Mis amigos! ¡Debo ayudarlos!

Pokey- Cállate, intento dormir

Yoshi Azul- Verde ya se despertaron

Ness- ¿Dónde estamos?

Pokey- ¡Ness! ¡Estamos rodeados de dinosaurios!

Ness- Pokey tranquilo

Pokey se hizo al muerto

Ness- Levántate, no hagas el ridículo

Los Yoshis miraban al dúo algo raro

Pokey- Ness, encárgate

Ness- Muy bien, hola lindos animalitos, miren yo no hago daño

Ness comenzó a acariciar al Yoshi amarillo

Pokey- Ten cuidado, puede que muerdan

Ness- Ven monstruito, monstruito, monstruito

Y los Yoshis susurraban entre ellos

Yoshi Rojo- Creo que estos niños nos vieron cara de perros

Yoshi Morado- Yo no tengo cara de perro

Ness- ¿Dónde estará el dueño de esta casa y de estos raros animales? Bueno creo que sacare algo de comer

Pero apenas dijo eso todos los Yoshis se le tiraron encima

Pokey- ¡Oh no! ¡Un grupo de dinosaurios se cenaron a Ness! ¡Yo me largo!

Luego de que los Yoshi se devoraran todo lo que ellos consideraban comestible en la mochila de Ness, el niño Psíquico los aparto

Ness- Que mal, se comieron todo, y tenía más cosas además de comida, apenas pude salvar mi bate favorito y mi yoyo, malos chicos, malos chicos, sentados

Yoshi Azul- Oye no somos Poochy, para que nos trates así

Ness- ¡¿Hablas?!

Yoshi Negro- Por supuesto, que esperabas

Yoshi- Deja que me presente, yo soy Yoshi Verde y todos nosotros somos del clan de los Yoshis, una especie que se caracteriza por su gran apetito

Ness- Si, ya me di cuenta, se comieron todo

Yoshi Marrón- Bienvenido a la Isla Yoshi

Ness- ¿Y Pokey?

Yoshi Morado- Si te refieres a tu amigo, salió corriendo aterrado

Yoshi- Boshi, tu ve por su amigo

Boshi- ¡Ah! Siempre yo

Yoshi- Ve y no te quejes

Boshi se fue a buscar a Pokey

Yoshi Anaranjado- Y tu ¿Quién eres?

Ness- Me llamo Ness, soy el héroe de Eagleland

Yoshi Celeste- Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entonces Ness les conto su historia mientras tanto Boshi arrastraba a Pokey

Pokey- ¡No! ¡Por favor no me comas!

Boshi- Cállate, yo no como porquerías

Pokey- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me dijo porquería!

Boshi- ¿Por qué siempre me toca el trabajo pesado?

Pokey- ¡Ayuda!

Boshi- Cállate

Pokey- ¡Esas bestias me van a comer!

Boshi- Solo espero que Yoshi no me haya mandado a traer a este niño por lo que paso en aquella carrera

Pokey- ¡No cruce un portal para acabar devorado por un montón de caníbales!

Boshi- ¿Cruzaste un portal?

Pokey- Eso es, puedo escapar si cruzo otro portal

Boshi- Eh… niño… te estoy escuchando

Pokey- Solo debo hallar la forma de burlar a esta criatura apestosa y tonta

Boshi- ¡¿A quién le dices tonto y apestoso?!

Pokey- Eso es, seré apestoso

Pokey hizo uso de su gordura y después de oler lo que paso, Boshi lo solto

Boshi- ¡Niño asqueroso! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Pokey- ¡Libertad!

Boshi- ¡Vuelve aquí!

Pokey estaba a punto de entrar a uno de los portales que había dispersos por ahí, pero antes de que entre, algo salió de ese portal, era grande, amarillo y de un ojo

Pokey y Boshi- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mientras todos los Yoshis acababan de escuchar la triste historia de Ness

Yoshi- En verdad lo siento Ness

Ness- Es por eso que debo partir en un viaje para derrotar a ese vil villano Giygas, pero antes debo encontrar a Pokey

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ness- Creo que Pokey ya viene

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Yoshi Azul- Un minuto

Yoshi Blanco- Ese no era…

Yoshi- ¡Boshi!

Ness y los Yoshi salieron de la casa y vieron come Pokey y Boshi eran perseguidos por un extraño robot llamado Yellow Devil (Megaman)

Yoshi- ¿Están listos Yoshis?

Yoshi Rosa- ¡Sí!

Yoshi Morado- Atacaremos cuando quieras Verde

Ness- Alto, yo me encargo

Yoshi- Pero…

Ness- Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles que me hayan cuidado

Yoshi- Ve amigo

Ness- ¡PK Thunder!

Ness arrojo un potente rayo teledirigido sobre el Yellow Devil, Pokey y Boshi aprovecharon para esconderse en la casa

Ness- Hagamos esto

El Yellow Devil disparo un potente rayo de su ojo pero…

Ness- ¡PK Magnet!

Con eso Ness no solo absorbió el ataque, sino también recupero salud, enfadado el robot lo agarro con su mano gigante

Ness- ¡PK Rockin!

Con eso Ness arrojo una roca al ojo de su oponente causando que lo suelte

Yoshi- Ese niño es bastante poderoso

Pokey- Si, tiene un poder devastador capaz de destruir planetas

Ness- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Ahí fue cuando el Yellow Devil hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, se dividió en varios segmentos amarillos que volaban golpeando lo que tenga en frente

Ness- ¡Uohu!

Ness apenas intentaba esquivarlos, pero no lo lograba, uno de esos se dirigía hacia Ness pero…

Ness- ¡PK Fire!

Ness lo arrojo con su PK Fire, sin embargo por atrás venia otro objeto que golpeo a Ness con toda su potencia, y luego otro y otro hasta que Ness estaba muy débil y casi no se podía mover, entonces el robot se rearmo y lo sujeto con su brazo gigante

Yoshi- ¡Ness!

Entonces un rayo le dio directamente en la mano al Yellow Devil provocando que suelte a Ness, todos los Yoshi alzaron la vista para ver quién era y encontraron sobre una plataforma al grandioso Crash Bandicoot y Aku Aku

Aku Aku- Ten cuidado Crash, este robot se ve poderoso

Crash- Ohu

Enfadado el Yellow Devil disparo un rayo de su ojo, pero Aku Aku protegió a Crash con un campo de fuerza

Aku Aku- ¡Ahora Crash!

Crash le arrojo una nitro al Yellow Devil y luego bajo de la plataforma con un salto bomba, golpeándose la cara contra el Yellow Devil

El Yellow Devil volvió a dividirse en fragmentos para atacar pero Crash con su cristal del poder bateaba los fragmentos que lo atacaban, luego intentaron atacarlo de los 4 ángulos pero Crash paro los segmentos con su tornado

Yoshi- Este también es muy poderoso

Sin embargo uno de los fragmentos logro golpear a Aku

Aku Aku- Ukeba

Ahora que Aku Aku no podría proteger a Crash, el Yellow Devil se rearmo y disparo su rayo pero esta vez el que protegió a Crash fue Ness, con un PK Magnet

Ness- Creo que con eso recupere mis energías, debemos unirnos para vencerlo perro amigo

Crash- Aha

Enojado el Yellow Devil volvió a fragmentarse con la esperanza de golpear a los héroes, pero Crash y Ness los bateaban con su cristal del poder y su bate de baseball respectivamente, mientras que Aku Aku hacia uso de sus rayos para que no se le acerquen, al ver que le era imposible el Yellow Devil se rearmaba de nuevo, pero…

Aku Aku- ¡Crash! ¡Es ahora o nunca!

Crash saco una TNT y se la puso a uno de sus fragmentos, al rearmarse la TNT quedo dentro del Yellow Devil y comenzó su conteo de 3 segundos para explotar

Ness- Ya veo cuál es tu plan, te ayudare ¡PK Flash!

Ness arrojo un PK Flash que llego hasta el interior del Yellow Devil sobrecargando la TNT y haciéndola explotar mucho más fuerte, tanto que el Yellow Devil se desprendió y sus fragmentos quedaron dispersos, pero aun así tenían la intención de volver a unirse

Ness- No importa cuanto lo ataquemos, se volverá a unir

Yoshi- ¡Yoshis ya saben que hacer!

Todos los Yoshis sacaron sus largas lenguas y atraparon todos los fragmentos, se los comieron y quedaron hechos huevos

Ness- Lo logramos

Pokey- Yo pude haberlo derrotado fácilmente, pero quería probarlos

Yoshi- Pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes 2?

Aku Aku- Pues es una larga historia

Aku Aku les conto a los demás lo que había ocurrido, a lo que Ness también les conto su historia

Ness- Ya veo, conque de eso hablaba Giygas

Aku Aku- Debemos pararlo

Yoshi- Si Luigi fue convertido en trofeo ¿Dónde está Mario?

Crash- Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aku Aku- Crash dice que su amigo Mario es tan fuerte que de seguro ya cruzo alguno de los portales y está en busca de Giygas

Yoshi- Entonces debemos alcanzarlo

Yoshi Azul- ¿Qué quieres decir verde?

Yoshi- Qué yo iré con ellos, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible

Yoshi Rojo- Entonces buena suerte

Yoshi Negro- Te estaremos esperando

Yoshi Marrón- Nosotros protegeremos la isla hasta que vuelvas

Así Crash, Aku Aku, Ness, Yoshi y Pokey cruzaron un portal y fueron a otro universo, pero mientras

Ministro- Amo Giygas aquí le traigo estos 2 trofeos

Giygas- Bien, ahora ve a buscar más, porque necesitare todos los trofeos posibles

Ministro- Si señor, pero no cree que…

Giygas- Cállate y consigue trofeos si quieres que respete nuestro acuerdo

Ministro- Si señor

Gygas- Y apresúrate en volver, que ya tengo en la mira otro mundo en el cual usar la bomba subespacial, pero necesito más energía

Ministro- Si señor

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio el erizo más rápido del mundo reaparecerá y en un intento por investigar los misteriosos portales aparecerá en un mundo totalmente ambientado en la velocidad, donde conocerá un nuevo rival y será obligado a competir en una de las más grandes competencias de la galaxia ¿Podrá ganar la competencia? ¿Qué es más rápido el erizo o la nave de carreras? ¿Podrá Sonic evitar ser atrapado por caza recompensas? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio " F Zero Grand Prix, Un Erizo en la Competencia"

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, también quiero agradecer los reviews de:

Pokemongraymaster: Muy buenas sugerencias, las tomare en cuenta, aunque a Batman no lo puedo meter por ser personaje de comics

Lucarioks: Jaja me alegra que te haya gustado el cap amigo

Pablo: Jaja de hecho me costó encontrarle algún ataque a Toad, y tu descuida que los hermanos Mario van a hacer un par de referencias a sus hijos

Lucaskane2012: Si, tu fic me gusto bastante, de hecho me lo leí todo en un día XD pero ya por PM te mandare mi opinión completa sobre tu fic

Guest: Muy buenas ideas, las tomare en cuenta

Calmia Mind: Sora es una gran opción, recuerdo que en el fic original incluí al Sincorazon Prestidigitador para representar la saga, el único problema que le veo es que sería difícil incluir a Sora sin Donald y Goofy

Bueno eso es todo, los veo en el siguiente cap, donde habrá un nuevo segmento


	4. F Zero Grand Prix

Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego

Bueno hola a todos aquí les traigo este capítulo donde una de los principales héroes que participaron en el anterior fic regresara para hacer de las suyas, además al final del cap les presentare una nueva sección

* * *

Capítulo 4- F Zero Grand Prix, Un Erizo en la Competencia

En la laguna de la ballena, Sonic el Erizo (Sonic the Hedgeog) corría a toda velocidad y su compañero Tails (Sonic the Hedgeog 2) intentaba seguirle el paso

Tails- Sonic, espérame, un poco más lento

Sonic- Ya te lo eh dicho mil veces Tails, eso es imposible

Tails- Pero Sonic, no tenemos prisa

Sonic- Claro que sí, si nos tardamos demasiado explorando estos misteriosos portales Amy se enojara

Tails- Sonic

Sonic- Por alguna razón se me hacen familiares, amigo

Tails- Pues yo no recuerdo haberlos visto

Sonic- Si, creo que voy a cruzar Tails

Tails- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No sabes lo que puede haber dentro!

Sonic- Adiós Tails quedas a cargo

Tails- Sonic alto…

Pero Sonic ya no estaba

Tails- Sonic

Mientras tanto en algún lugar un poco distinto Sonic salía de un portal

Sonic- ¿Pero qué lugar es este? No parece Casino Park ni Westropolis ¿Sera posible que ya no esté en mi mundo?

Pero una luz vino a toda velocidad hacia Sonic que apenas logró esquivarla, luego vino otra, y otra

Sonic- ¡Pero si son naves! Definitivamente este no es mi mundo ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué todos me miran raro?

-Que interesante

Un hombre extraño se estaba acercando

-Pareces una especie de erizo gigante, podrías ser como Billy, creo que te capturare y te venderé a buen precio

Sonic- ¿Quién eres?

-¿Hablas? Pues yo soy nada más ni nada menos que el famoso caza recompensas Samurái Goroh (F Zero)

Sonic- ¿Samurái qué?

Goroh- Escogiste un mal día para jugar amiguito

El Samurái le salto encima pero Sonic fácilmente lo evadió con su velocidad

Goroh- ¿Pero qué? ¡Ahora veras!

El samurái Goroh saco su espada e intento darle a Sonic de espadazos pero él los evito fácilmente

Sonic- Que aburrido, mejor me largo

Sonic salió corriendo a toda velocidad

Goroh- ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Sonic corría explorando la ciudad y vio que ahí también había portales, la fuerza galáctica perseguía a Sonic, pero él iba tan rápido que no se daba cuenta

Y ahí estaban los agentes de la federación galáctica Jody Summer y John Tanaka (Ambos en F Zero X)

Tanaka- Señora Summer, no podemos ni siquiera acercarnos

Jody- Creo que conozco a alguien capaz de capturar a ese bicho

Tanaka- No estarás hablando de…

Jody- Si, el capitán Falcon

Sonic corría descuidadamente cuando una nave se detuvo frente a él y de ella salió el mítico Capitán Falcon (F Zero)

C Falcon- Hola

Sonic- ¿Y tú quién eres?

C Falcon- Veo que eres rápido

Sonic- ¿Y que con ello?

C Falcon- Bienvenido a Mute City, no veo criaturas como tu muy a menudo

Sonic- Con que Mute City

C Falcon- Mira, no sé qué es lo que quieres aquí pero soy un caza recompensas, me encargo de que bichos como tú no molesten en la ciudad

Sonic- ¿Tu? ¿Un caza recompensas?

C Falcon- Soy el capitán Duglas Jay Falcon, y además de caza recompensas soy piloto de carreras y eh ganado el F Zero, así que si crees que eres el más rápido aquí, te equivocas

Sonic- Eso ya lo veremos

C Falcon- Muéstrame tus movimientos

Sonic salió corriendo a toda velocidad

C Falcon- No esperaba menos, el Falcon Flyer no me servirá contra él, creo que usare el Blue Falcon

Ahí la ciudad era testigo de cómo Sonic era perseguido por una de las naves más veloces de la galaxia

Sonic- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Eres bastante lento

C Falcon- Ya veremos quién es el lento

El Blue Falcon comenzó a acelerar y Sonic se subió encima

C Falcon- Baja de ahí tonto ¿Qué no ves que es peligroso?

Sonic- ¿Enserio dices que eres rápido? Jajajajajajajaja

Sonic salió de la nave y corrió aún más rápido

C Falcon-Te voy a enseñar, nadie se burla de mi nave y vive para contarlo

Sonic- Por favor, podría ganarte hasta gateando

C Falcon- Se acabaron los juegos, nadie, repito, nadie es más rápido que yo

El Capitán Falcon acelero al máximo pero cuando estaba por alcanzar a Sonic, el erizo cambio su velocidad al máximo

C Falcon- Imposible, va más rápido que la velocidad del sonido

Sonic- Ahora nunca me alcanzaras capitán lento

C Falcon- ¡Cuidado!

Sonic- ¿Qué?

Pero Sonic iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que había una pared en frente suyo y…

Sonic- Caray, eso duele

C Falcon- Ahora no escaparas

Sonic- Bueno, creo que no me queda más que luchar

Tanto Sonic como el Capitán Falcon se pusieron en posición de batalla, pero un rayo engancho a Sonic y lo jalo hasta una especie de robot rojo

Sonic- ¿Qué tú también quieres pelea? Eres otro de esos tontos cazarre… ¡No es posible!

-Uno de esos tontos ¿Qué? Sonic

Sonic- Pero si eres tú

-Veo que aún me recuerdas, pero esa es forma de agradecer que te salve el pellejo, has causado muchos problemas Sonic

Sonic- No necesitaba ayuda, podía vencer fácilmente al Capitán lento

C Falcon- Oye tú, pedazo de robot de chatarra, no me importa quien seas o si eres otro caza recompensas, yo capture a ese erizo

Sonic- Oye tu que no me has capturado

-Deja que yo me encargue Sonic, hey tú, Falcon ¿Verdad? No sé si tú lo has visto, pero yo acabo de capturar a este puercoespín así que no me molestes

Sonic- No soy un puercoespín, soy un erizo

-Como sea

C Falcon- Pero ¿Quién te crees que eres robot?

-No soy ningún robot, soy Samus Aran (Metroid), una caza recompensas del planeta Zebes, y no soy un robot ni mucho menos un hombre

Samus se quitó el casco y dejo al descubierto su rostro y su rubia cabellera

C Falcon- No es posible, eres una chica ¿Por qué estas con ese traje de robot?

Samus- Eso no te incumbe

C Falcon- Que carácter

El Capitán Falcon veía embobado a Samus

Samus- Entonces ¿Puedo irme con mi presa?

C Falcon- Llévatelo, llévatelo, pero no hay alguna forma de mantener contacto, los caza recompensas debemos ser muy unidos

Pero Samus y Sonic ya se habían ido

Luego…

Sonic- Pero dime Samus ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que este es tu mundo

Samus- Claro que no tontito, lo que pasa es que un montón de portales aparecieron en mi mundo

Sonic- Hey, igual en Mobius

Samus- Los Chozo sintieron la presencia de un enemigo y me mandaron a investigar los portales, pero accidentalmente fui tragada por uno

Sonic- Vaya, a mí me paso algo parecido

Samus- Lo bueno es que este universo no es tan distinto al mío, así que llevo unos días aquí y nadie se ha percatado que no pertenezco a este universo

Sonic- Veo que tu llegada fue más tranquila que la mía

Samus- Jaja creo que sí, pero aunque este lugar se parezca a mi mundo tiene una diferencia crucial

Sonic- ¿Cuál?

Samus- Todo este lugar está orientado a la velocidad

Sonic- Eso es genial, me gusta este mundo

Samus- Veras Sonic, aquí se celebra una especie de carrera sobre naves llamada F Zero, creo que es el evento principal de este mundo y que ahí se juegan el destino de su galaxia

Sonic- Creo que el Capitán lento menciono algo sobre eso

Samus- De hecho ese sujeto es el campeón de esas carreras y es uno de los héroes de este lugar

Sonic- Que interesante, bueno quien sea que creo los portales no está aquí, así que, que dices Samus, cruzamos otro portal

Samus- Todavía no Sonic

Sonic- ¿Por qué?

Samus- Veras eh estado en contacto con un viejo amigo y quedamos de encontrarnos en este mundo

Sonic- Genial, detesto esperar

Samus- No es tan difícil, solo debemos quedarnos sin causar problemas

Pero entonces una nave pasó sorpresivamente, abrió su escotilla y metió a Sonic

Samus- ¡Sonic!

Pero la nave ya se había ido

Samus- ¡Oh no! Ojala llegue antes de que pase algo malo

Mientras en la nave

-Déjame presentarme, soy The Skull (F Zero X)

Sonic- Y ¿Por qué me has capturado?

The Skull- Eh visto tus habilidades y creo que te inscribiré a la siguiente carrera de F Zero para que me ayudes en mi malvado propósito

Sonic- Y que te hace pesar que aceptare

The Skull- ¡Porque si no lo haces sentirás mi poder!

Sonic- Jajajajajajajajajaja no me hagas reír

The Skull- Acaso no te causo temor

Sonic- Por favor, tú no eres nada, me enfrente a legiones de robots, un monstruo gigante, extraterrestres, un clon metálico, un doctor maligno, al mismísimo rey Arturo, e incluso a una criatura creada por las oscuridad, y ¿Sabes qué? En todos esos combates salí victorioso ¿Aun así crees que te tengo miedo?

The Skull- Impresionante, por eso te necesito para derrotar al Capitán Falcon y a Black Shadow

Sonic- Si quieres vencer al Capitán lento en una carrera hazlo tú solo, yo me largo

Sonic estaba a punto de hacer un Spin Dash para salir corriendo pero…

The Skull- Creo que ya se lo que pasa

Sonic- ¿Qué?

The Skull- Te da miedo que el Capitán Falcon te derrote, quizá no eres tan rápido como creía, te da miedo pues sabes que él es más rápido que tú, no es así lento

Sonic- ¡Nadie me llama lento! ¡Yo soy el erizo más rápido del planeta! ¡No le tengo miedo a un tonto como ese! ¡Lo vencería con los ojos cerrados! ¡Sonic es mi nombre y la velocidad mi deporte! ¡Participare en esa carrera y la ganare!

The Skull- Genial, te conseguiré una nave

Sonic- Quien dice que necesito una nave

Al día siguiente todos los corredores de F Zero se habían reunido para la tan esperada carrera, cada uno tenía un objetivo diferente, pero solo uno podría llegar en primer lugar, estaban Pico, el Dr Stewart, Black Shadow, Jody Summer, Bio Rex, Súper Arrow, Mr EAD, Gomar y Shio, QQQ, Samurái Goroh, Blood Falcon, Mighty Gazelle, Baba, Octoman, James McCloud, Kate Alen, Billy, Jack Levin, Antonio Guster, Zoda, Leon, Mrs Arrow, Beastman, Silver Neelsen, Michael Chain, John Tanaka, Roger Buster, Draq, Dr Clash, Don Genie, Dai, Sen, Gen, Digi Boy, Spade, Dai Goroh, PJ, Phoenix, Lily, Princia Ramode y finalmente también estaba Sonic the Hedgeog

Mientras algunos competidores discutían entre ellos

Black Shadow (F Zero X)- Falcon, creí que te acobardarías y no vendrías a esta carrera jajajajajajajajaja

C Falcon- Te venceré de nuevo Black y me darán una gran recompensa por ti

Black Shadow- La última vez me ganaste por suerte, esta vez será diferente

C Falcon- Ya lo veremos, voy a ganar

Black Shadow- No, yo lo hare

-No es cierto, seré yo quien lo haga

Black Shadow- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

C Falcon- No es posible, el erizo ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Sonic- Sonic es mi nombre y la velocidad mi deporte, acabare con los 2 en esta carrera

Black Shadow- Mira enano, te enseñare a no meterte en las conversaciones de los adultos ¡Rayos oscuros!

Black Shadow lanzo sus rayos pero Sonic los esquivo con su velocidad y le dio a Black Shadow un puñetazo en la cara

Black Shadow- ¡Como te atreves estúpido mutante!

Presentador- Todos los concursantes a la línea de partida

Black Shadow- Ya sentirás mi venganza engendro

C Falcon- Lo que paso ayer no es nada, yo soy mucho más rápido, ya lo veras

Sonic- Los derrotare a los 2

Y la carrera en Mute City dio inicio, todos los corredores chocaban sus naves y se disputaban el primer puesto

Black Shadow luchaba con Gomar y Shio en el séptimo puesto

Black Shadow- Ahora verán

Con un choque Black Shadow destruyo la nave de Gomar y Shio quitándolos de la carrera, Jody Summer intento rebasarlo pero sufrió el mismo destino

Jody- ¡Ya verás Black! ¡Falcon te derrotara!

El Capitán Falcon estaba en el décimo puesto y Zoda intento chocarlo, pero el Capitán Falcon fácilmente lo rebaso y de paso rebaso a Dai Goroh que estaba en el noveno lugar

Pero en la línea de partida Sonic aún no se había movido

Sonic- Bueno, creo que ya les di suficiente ventaja a estos lentos

Sonic comenzó a correr doblando la velocidad del sonido y en un segundo alcanzo a Bio Rex a quien paso fácilmente, luego rebaso al Dr Stewart, a QQQ, a Pico y así rebasaba uno a uno a todos los corredores

En el primer lugar estaba el gran superhéroe Súper Arrow, pero Black Shadow que iba en segundo comenzó a chocarlo con su nave

Súper Arrow- Esto es una carrera Black, no una batalla

Black Shadow- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

Súper Arrow- Si me haces algo, no solo la justicia sino también mi esposa recaerán sobre ti

Black Shadow- Toma esto

Black Shadow abrió momentáneamente su escotilla y lanzo su rayo oscuro con el cual derribo al Súper Arrow

Black Shadow- Ganare esta carrera

-No estés tan seguro

Black Shadow volteo y vio como el Blue Falcon se acercaba con el Capitán Falcon y Jody Summer en su interior

Súper Arrow- ¡Adelante Capitán! ¡Derrota a ese villano!

C Falcon- Y mira a quien me encontré en el camino Shadow

Jody- Te dije que Falcon te vencería

Black Shadow- ¡Falcon!

Pero cuando Falcon y Shadow chocaban sus vehículos, alguien vino corriendo a toda velocidad y se puso a correr al lado de las naves mientras bostezaba, era Sonic the Hedgeog

Capitán Falcon y Black Shadow- ¡Tu!

Sonic- Hola… Adiós

Sonic aceleró y los paso fácilmente

Jody- ¿Qué era eso?

C Falcon- Mi nuevo rival

Black Shadow- A ver si funciona el nuevo propulsor que me robe

C Falcon- ¿El qué?

Sin previo aviso el Black Bull acelero y dejo muy atrás al Blue Falcon

Jody- ¿Qué haremos Capitán?

C Falcon- Lo de siempre Jody, llegar a la meta en el primer lugar

Jody- Ese es el Falcon que conozco

Y más adelante en la carrera

Sonic- Tu eres muy lento

Black Shadow- ¡No te burlaras de mi puercoespín parlante!

Sonic- No es puercoespín, es erizo, inepto

Black Shadow- ¡Te destruiré!

Pero Sonic se detuvo de golpe y Black Shadow detuvo su vehículo

Sonic- ¿Qué hace esa cosa ahí?

Black Shadow- No es justo, no podre avanzar si hay un portal gigante bloqueando el camino

Sonic- Yo lo cruzaría para irme de aquí y llegar a la isla N Sanity o al Reino de los Hongos, pero debo esperar a Samus

Black Shadow- ¿Qué ocurre con el portal? ¡Se mueve!

Sonic- Prepárate colega, algo va salir de ahí, y se ve grande

Así era, algo gigantesco salió del portal, el cual se cerró tras su salida, lo que salió fue nada más ni nada menos que el Yuktopus (Crash of the Titans)

Black Shadow- ¡Oye tu asquerosa criatura! ¡Apártate de ahí para que gane la carrera!

El Yuktopus lo vio y le dio un poderoso golpe con sus tentáculos y lo mando contra su nave

Sonic- Se ve como un oponente fuerte

Black Shadow- ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

Sonic- Tu descuida, yo me ocupo

El Yuktopus comenzó a golpear con sus tentáculos pero Sonic lo esquivaba con su velocidad

Sonic- Maldición, no podre esquivarlo para siempre, no me da la oportunidad de atacarle

Finalmente el Yuktopus logro atrapar a Sonic con uno de sus tentáculos

Sonic- Esto me va doler

Pero una nave azul se dirigía a toda velocidad, de ella salto el Capitán Falcon y en el aire cargaba un ataque

C Falcon- ¡Falcon Punch!

El ataque impacto con tanta fuerza que el Yuktopus soltó a Sonic, mientras Jody aterrizaba el Blue Falcon

Jody- Falcon ¿Qué hago?

C Falcon- Solo cuida la nave Jody, yo me ocupo del resto

Jody- Entendido Capitán

Sonic- Hey Capitán lento ¿Qué opinas de una tregua?

C Falcon- Hey tu erizo, te crees muy rápido ¿No? ¿Crees que me puedas seguir el paso?

Sonic- Solo observa

El Yuktopus los apunto con su cañón de rayos, pero como si se tratara de un destello ambos desaparecieron

Black Shadow- ¡Pero qué velocidad!

Eran tan rápidos que el Yuktopus casi no los podía ver y comenzaron a atacar de los 2 lados al mismo tiempo

Jody- Esos 2 son todo un combo de velocidad, son una combinación dorada

Black Shadow- No es por asustarte pero ¿Qué hacen esos 2 portales?

Black Shadow apunto a otros 2 portales que eran aún más grandes que el portal por el que había entrado el Yuktopus, y de uno de ellos estaba por salir algo

Black Shadow- ¡Tiene que ser un chiste!

Del portal salió Ralph, el lobo gigante (Rampage)

Jody- Oh no, creí que ya teníamos más que suficiente con el otro

Ralph veía confundido pues no sabía dónde estaba, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, se comió la nave de Black

Black Shadow- ¡No! ¡Mi Black Bull! ¡Ya verás! ¡Rayos oscuros!

Black Shadow disparo sus rayos oscuros contra el lobo

Jody- Shadow, no creo que debas enojarlo

Ralph los miraba furioso e intento pisotear a Black Shadow que apenas pudo esquivarlo

Mientras poco a poco los otros corredores se acercaban, el primero era Billy en su Mad Wolf, pero Ralph agarro su nave en movimiento y la arrojo contra Black Shadow, que a duras penas lo esquivo

Jody- Oh no, dejo al pobre Billy hecho trofeo

Sonic y el Capitán Falcon seguían golpeando al Yuktopus pero el titán comenzó a tocar su gaita, mandando una onda de choque y paralizando a Sonic y a Falcon, luego los golpeo con sus tentáculos y los mando a volar contra la nave Hyper Speeder, causando que Beastman pierda el control de su nave y la estrelle acabando como trofeo

Sonic- Es muy fuerte

C Falcon- Nunca había visto un bicho como ese en mi vida

Jody- ¡Falcon! ¡Esto se pone feo!

Ralph estaba pisando a Black Shadow y mientras lo hacía derribaba naves de F Zero y volvía trofeo a varios corredores como James McCloud, Draq, Jack Levin, Mrs Arrow y Roger Buster, la pobre Jody intentaba detenerlo disparando con su pistola laser, pero casi no le hacía daño

Sonic- Rápido, debemos ir a ayudarle

C Falcon- Si ¡Vamos!

Pero cuando se disponían a atacar al lobo escucharon como si algo se estuviera cargando, se voltearon y vieron al Yuktopus apunto de dispararle con su rayo Mojo

Sonic y C Falcon- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ambos lo esquivaron apenas gracias a su velocidad pero el rayo siguió y destrozo 10 naves de F Zero, transformando en trofeo a Octoman, Phoenix, Leon, Mighty Gazelle, Baba, Pico, Kate Alen, Antonio Guster, Blood Falcon, Dr Clash, Don Genie, Digi Boy y Lily

C Falcon- Que rayo más fuerte

Jody- Esto está peor que el accidente de hace 4 años

Sonic- Un minuto, recuerdo ese rayo, creo que este bicho es uno de los mutantes de Cortex

C Falcon- ¿De quién?

Sonic- Un doctor malvado, este es uno de sus mutantes más poderosos porque usa los poderes del Mojo

C Falcon- Genial ¿Cómo lo venceremos?`

El Yuktopus venía a atacar pero entonces una ráfaga de 5 misiles le dieron en la cara, Samus Aran había llegado

Samus- Sonic, no puedo separarme de ti sin que causes problemas

Sonic- Lo siento Samus, pero el desastre me persigue

C Falcon- ¡Samus! ¡Contaba los días para volverte a ver!

Jody- ¿Quién es ese robot?

Samus- ¡No soy ningún robot! Soy una caza recompensas y me llamo Samus Aran

Jody- ¿Eres mujer?

C Falcon- Así es, y de las mejores

El Capitán veía embobado a Samus de nuevo

Jody- ¿Por qué la miras así?

Samus- No hay tiempo para estupideces, yo y Sonic nos encargaremos del mutante, tu Falcon, ayuda a tu amiguito de sombras contra el lobo

C Falcon- Como ordene mi querida Samus

Black Shadow- ¡Falcon no es mi amigo! Y ¿Quién dice que necesito ayuda?

Black Shadow uso sus rayos oscuros contra Ralph y pudo escapar de sus pies

C Falcon- Muy bien, impresionare a Samus con esto ¡Falcon Punch!

El Capitán mando su Falcon Punch y golpeo la pierna del lobo, al cual pareció no afectarle mucho y de un golpe mando al Capitán volando contra Black Shadow

Jody- ¡Capitán!

Black Shadow- ¡Si no me vas a ayudar no me estorbes!

C Falcon- Cállate Black, era solo un calentamiento

Mientras, Sonic cargaba a Samus y mientras corría a toda velocidad esquivando los ataques del Yuktopus, ella disparaba con su rayo de poder

Sonic- ¡Samus! ¡Me duele la espalda! ¡Tú traje es muy pesado!

Samus- ¡Aguanta un poco más Sonic! Ese bicho es más resistente de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera mi rayo de poder totalmente cargado podría abatirlo, si tan solo tuviera un punto débil

Sonic- Ya lo tengo, Crash uso a Aku Aku para controlarlo la última vez que lo vi

Samus- Y ¿Dónde lo puso?

Sonic- En su cabeza

Samus- Quizá su cabeza sea su punto débil, Sonic ¿Crees que puedas llevarme hasta su nuca?

Sonic- Pan comido

El Yuktopus golpeo con sus tentáculos pero Sonic lo esquivo, trepo encima de sus tentáculos y al llegar cerca de la cabeza arrojo ahí a Samus

Samus- ¡Zero laser!

Samus apunto a su nuca y disparo un rayo de tal potencia que convirtió al Yuktopus en trofeo y desgarro el traje de poder de Samus, dejándola en su traje Zero

Samus- Lo logramos

Sonic- ¡Mi espalda!

Samus- No te quejes que yo tuve que soportar tus espinas

Jody- ¡Oigan! ¡El Capitán necesita ayuda!

Ralph tenía a Falcon y a Black cada uno en una mano

Sonic- ¡Oh no! ¡El Capitán!

Jody- Y lo peor es que todavía queda un portal gigante del que puede salir otra de esas bestias

Samus- ¡Eso es!

Sonic- ¿Qué?

Samus comenzó a usar su visión de órdenes y se paró frente al portal

Sonic- ¿Qué haces?

Samus- Le doy mis coordenadas a un viejo amigo

Sonic- ¿Quién?

Samus- Solo espera y veras

Entonces del portal salió una nave increíblemente grande

-¡Puedo ver a Samus! ¡Ya llegamos!

-Bien, necesito que le dispares con toda nuestra munición a ese lobo de allá

-A la orden jefe

Todos abajo veían sorprendidos la nave y Samus traía una gran sonrisa

Samus- Sonic, mejor alejas a esos 2 pilotos del lobo

Sonic- Claro

Sonic fue a toda velocidad y de un Spin Dash hizo que Ralph suelte a Falcon y a Black a los que atrapo en el aire, entonces la nave disparo y Ralph acabo como un trofeo, luego la nave aterrizo

Sonic- Pero ¿Quién está en esa nave?

La puerta de la nave se abrió

Sonic- ¡No puede ser! ¡El Master Chief!

Cortana (Halo Combat Evolved)- Y no te olvides de mí

M Chief (Halo Combat Evolved)- Hola Sonic, te extrañe amigo

Samus- ¡John! Por fin nos vemos

Samus fue a abrazar a Master Chief de la alegría

M Chief- Te extrañe

El Capitán Falcon se levantaba del suelo

C Falcon- ¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?! ¡¿Y porque abraza a Samus?!

Sonic- No entiendo, como pudieron contactarse desde sus distintos mundos

Samus- Fue gracias a Red

Cortana- Red nos dio unos dispositivos que permitían hacer contacto

Sonic- Y ¿Por qué no contactaron también al entrenador pokemon?

Samus- Veras Sonic…

M Chief- Hay un nuevo oponente, y es muy poderoso

Sonic- Oigan, ya derrotamos a Tabbu

M Chief- No, la batalla contra Tabbu fue la más dura que tuvimos, ni siquiera las peores batallas que tuvimos en nuestros mundos se comparaban a esa, fue muy peligroso, todos terminamos como trofeos, si no fuera por Mario, ahora todos estaríamos muertos

Cortana- Y creemos que este oponente es igual de poderoso

Sonic- ¡Tan poderoso como Tabbu!

M Chief- Ese sujeto ya ataco mi mundo, todo mi ejercito intento combatirlo pero los derroto sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, esta vez no podemos confiarnos, lo más posible es que esta sea nuestra última aventura

Samus- Red es fuerte y valiente, pero a pesar de tener 6 poderosas criaturas que lo protejan, Red sigue siendo un niño, no me gustaría involucrarlo en una misión de la cual quizá no salga con vida

Sonic- Comprendo

C Falcon- Lamento interrumpir, pero Samus, ese sujeto no me inspira la menor confianza, vámonos

M Chief- ¿Quién es este payaso?

Samus- El supuesto héroe de este mundo

C Falcon- ¡¿Cómo que payaso?! ¡Yo no soy el tonto que vino en una carcacha!

Cortana- ¡Oye tú! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Master Chief de los Spartan!

Mientras el Capitán Falcon y el Master Chief discutían, Jody y los corredores supervivientes de F Zero buscaban los trofeos de los otros corredores y los desconvertían para que el Dr Stewart los cure

Black Shadow se disponía a irse pero…

M Chief- Alto ¿A dónde vas?

Black Shadow- Y eso a ti que te interesa

M Chief- Sabias que tu mundo está en peligro, necesito que nos ayudes con tus poderes

Black Shadow- Lo siento, pero no soy un héroe, soy el emperador del mal

M Chief- No estoy seguro de haberme explicado bien, nuestro enemigo piensa destruir todos los universos y a todos sus habitantes, no distinguirá entre héroes y villanos

Black Shadow- ¿Y yo como te puedo ayudar?

M Chief- Acompañándonos a luchar contra el enemigo

Samus- ¡John vamos!

Sonic- ¡Rápido que no puedo esperar más!

M Chief- Ven si quieres

El Master Chief se metió a su nave y Black Shadow decidió entrar también, luego entro Samus, pero Sonic se detuvo antes de entrar

Sonic- ¡Hey lento! ¡¿Vienes o no?!

C Falcon- ¿Puedo ir?

Sonic- Que lento eres, yo ya te hacia adentro

C Falcon- Genial

El Capitán se subió al Blue Falcon

C Falcon- Adiós Jody, cuida nuestro mundo en mi ausencia

Jody- ¿A dónde vas?

C Falcon- ¡A salvar la galaxia!

El Capitán Falcon se metió a la nave de Master Chief con Blue Falcon y todo

M Chief- ¡¿Que hace este en mi nave?!

Una vez listos los héroes, la nave partió y cruzo un portal, llevando a Sonic, Master Chief, Cortana, Samus, Capitán Falcon y Black Shadow rumbo a un universo desconocido

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Mario busca a su hermano, y tras ver la destrucción de un mundo iniciara su viaje para vencer a Giygas, sin embargo se encontrará a un conocido suyo, un antiguo enemigo que no creyó volver a ver, sin embargo no tendrá tiempo de luchar contra él, pues el coco de cristal ha sido robado ¿Quién es este viejo oponente? ¿Quién robo el coco de cristal? ¿Cuál fue el mundo destruido? ¿Por qué el enemigo de Mario no lo recuerda? ¿Qué opinan los Kong de la caza de monos? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Isla Kongo, el fontanero, el gorila y el coco de cristal"

* * *

HORA MIYABUTLER

En el Subespacio 2 portales aparecieron y de ellos salieron Shigueru Miyamoto y Kevin Butler

Miyamoto- ¿Dónde estamos?

Butler- Pues esto no parece uno de mis comerciales

-Bienvenidos Shigeru Miyamoto y Kevin Butler

Miyamoto- ¡Es Tabbu!

Butler- ¿No te habían derrotado en el primer fic?

Tabbu- Si, lo hicieron

Miyamoto- Y ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

Tabbu- Pues a sugerencia de un lector vamos a hacer la Hora MiyaButler al final de cada capítulo de "Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego" Nesecitabamos algo para remplazar los aburridos comentarios del autor, por eso los traje a ustedes 2, Miyamoto, el padre de Mario y de otros de Nintendo, y Butler, la estrella de los comerciales de Playstation

Butler- ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?

Tabbu- Básicamente agradecer reviews y dar algún comentario del capitulo

Butler- Eso es fácil

Miyamoto- Entonces comenzaremos agradeciendo reviews

Butler- Primero quiero agradecer el review de Pablo, pues ya viste en la de líos que se metió Sonic en este capítulo amigo, espero te haya gustado

Miyamoto- Yo quiero agradecer el review de Lucarioks, jaja por lo visto las adivinanzas de Buzz fueron lo mejor del capítulo anterior

Butler- Pues a mí me toca agradecer el review de Lucaskane2012, Regina sería una buena idea, fue uno de los clásicos del primer play y una batalla con Yoshi seria épica

Miyamoto- Finalmente agradezco por su review a Pokemongraymaster, Buenas sugerencias de personajes amigo, las tomare en cuenta

Tabbu- Vaya, me alegra ver que trabajen tan bien juntos

Miyamoto- ¿Y quién dijo que trabajare con él?

Butler- Me desharé de este y tendré el control completo de la hora MiyaButler

Miyamoto- Eso ya lo veremos

A Miyamoto le salió la trifuerza y saco la espada maestra

Butler- Ahora si te mostrare lo que tengo

A Butler le salieron las marcas de Kratos y agarro las espadas de Atenea, entonces ambos comenzaron a chocar espadas

Tabbu- Era solo cuestión de tiempo, bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy, los veo en el siguiente capítulo, mientras tanto voy a intentar separar a estos 2, adiós


	5. Isla Kongo

Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego

Hola a todos, aquí estoy con el segundo día de mi semana de aniversario y para festejar eh aquí otro capítulo de uno de mis mejores fic, disfrutenlo

* * *

Capítulo 5- Isla Kongo, el fontanero, el gorila y el coco de cristal

Esta historia comienza en un universo conocido como Q Burg, era un universo algo sencillo en comparación a otros, estaba constituido por pirámides de diferentes colores y era habitado por extrañas criaturas como Coily, Ugg, Slick, Sam, (Todos en Q Bert) pero de estas criaturas había una que resaltaba, era un ser naranja con una trompa llamado Q Bert, ese ser se la pasaba brincando de un lado para otro con una misión, cambiar el color de las pirámides, aunque la serpiente Coily no se lo iba a permitir

Ese día no era la excepción Q Bert brincaba a toda velocidad por una pirámide y Coily lo perseguía para derrotarlo, sin embargo con un hábil movimiento, Q Bert engaño a Coily y lo hizo caer de la pirámide, luego acabo de cambiarle el color

Q Bert- _ !#? !_

Todo iba bien para Q Bert hasta que noto algo extraño, debajo de las pirámides había un ser inconsciente, era un hombre que vestía de rojo, era Mario

Q Bert sentía curiosidad con lo que para él era una extraña criatura así que trepo su disco volador y fue a dar un vistazo

Q Bert- _ *$!#!? *!?_

Q Bert empujo a Mario con su trompita para ver si estaba vivo y entonces el fontanero despertó

Mario- ¡Ahhh!

Mario dio un gran salto y cayo justo detrás de Q Bert en pose de batalla

Mario- Pude haberte aplastado fácilmente pero necesito saber quién eres y donde estoy ¡Responde!

Q Bert- _!#? **#%_

Mario- ¿Qué?

Q Bert- _!#? **#%_

Mario- No sabes hablar ¿Verdad?

Q Bert- _!? *#!%!*# _

Mario- Veo que no eres tan malo, lamento lo de antes, me llamo Mario

Q Bert- _*#% #&^%_

Mario- Me pregunto cómo te llamaras, o que eres, o aún mejor, en donde exactamente estoy

Q Bert- *&_! #$?)# *%^$ !*?*#%_

Mario- Ya me gustaría entenderte

-Se llama Q Bert y este es su mundo, Q Burg, esta algo lejos del Reino de los Hongos ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mario- Oh, así que te llamas Q Bert amiguito, un minuto…

Mario volteo y se dio cuenta de que el Ministro Antiguo estaba atrás de el

Mario- ¡Tu!

Mario salto y le dio un puñetazo

Mario- ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!

Ministro- Ya lo tiene el señor Gygas

Mario- ¿A qué te refieres?

Q Bert- _!# !? *^$^**#)%!_

Entonces un montón de portales aparecieron y todo el cielo se puso rojo

Mario- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Gygas- No deberías dar más información de la necesaria

Ministro- Lo siento amo

Entonces el Ministro dejo una bomba subespacial y 2 ROBs la activaron

Mario- ¡Eso es una bomba!

Ministro- Lo siento

El Ministro se fue volando

Mario- ¡Q Bert tenemos que salir de aquí!

Q Bert- _!#? *&*#%_

Q Bert fue y monto a Mario encima suyo, luego fue corriendo

Mario- ¡Yahoo! Esto es casi tan bueno como Yoshi

Todos los enemigos de Q Bert corrían desesperados junto a él intentando escapar de los Starman que los atacaban, Q Bert se habría paso pues Mario lo cubría disparando bolas de fuego con el poder de su Flor de Fuego

Mario- ¡Mira Q Bert! ¡Ahí hay un portal! ¡Vamos!

Todos vieron un portal en la cima de una pirámide y rápidamente saltaron por la pirámide para poder ingresar al portal, pero cuando estaban por entrar y salvarse, un ser raro montado en una criatura aún más rara salió del portal, el cual se cerró, era un Mudokon llamado Abe que montaba sobre su fiel mascota Elum (Oddworld: Abes Oddysee)

Abe- Hola

Mario- ¡¿Y tú quién eres?!

Mario y Abe se miraron un rato

Abe- Tu montas sobre una criatura muy extraña ¿No te parece?

Mario- ¡La tuya es aún más extraña!

Abe- Se llama Elum

Q Bert- _¿#? ?*)?*?#%?_

Mario- No me mires que yo tampoco sé que es esto

Abe- Soy un Mudokon ¿Sabes dónde está Rupture Farms?

De repente Mario miro al cielo

Mario- ¡Mamamia! ¡Cuidado!

Giygas lanzo un rayo que destruyo la pirámide entera, pero Q Bert y sus enemigos reaccionaron rápido y saltaron a tiempo, aunque por desgracia el pobre Abe no había corrido la misma suerte y ahora él y Elum estaban hechos trofeo

Mario- ¡Oh no! ¡Amigo!

Q Bert- _)*^$ &^!?(^ ##*_

Q Bert apunto con su trompa a la bomba que estaba a 30 segundos de estallar

Mario- ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

Vieron otro portal a lo lejos y a duras penas Q Bert, Mario, Coily, Slick, Ugg y Sam lograron cruzarlo, y aparecieron en una densa selva

Mario- ¿Están todos bien?

Q Bert- _!#*# ^%#%_

Mario- Menos mal… Un minuto ¿Dónde estamos?

Mario vio a su alrededor asustado por lo solitaria que se encontraba la selva y Coily, Ugg, Sam y Slick se escondieron atrás de él, entonces Q Bert noto que algunos arbustos se movían y lo apunto con su trompita

Entonces Mario se comió un hongo abeja y apunto a los arbustos

Mario- ¡Sea quien sea que este ahí salga ya!

Entonces 2 monas salieron de los arbustos, eran Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong Quest) y Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong 64)

Tiny- Mira Dixie, se transformó en una abeja

Dixie- ¡Que genial Tiny! Salen criaturas muy interesantes de los portales

Tiny- Te dije que valdría la pena

Dixie- Pero me pregunto ¿Exactamente qué son?

Mario- Soy yo, Mario

Q Bert- _! #*^?% *#% ^^_

Dixie y Tiny- ¿Ehh?

Las Kong decidieron llevar a esos seres extraños a casa de su hermana Candy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) para mostrárselos mejor

Candy- Vaya, ustedes 2 sí que son criaturas raras

Mario- Soy yo, Mario, y este es Q Bert

Q Bert- #^*^R $

Dixie- ¿Verdad que son extraños?

Candy- Yo diría que bastante

Tiny- Y aquí hay más

Tiny apuntaba emocionada a Coily, Ugg, Sam y Slick

Mario- Honestamente yo no sé cómo se llaman esos pero deben ser amigos de Q Bert

Q Bert- )&!&!

Candy- Haber amiguito, porque no nos dices exactamente que eres

Mario- Soy yo, Mario

Candy- No quien eres, sino que eres

Mario- Yo vengo de otro mundo

Ahí Mario les conto su historia y las Kong ya lo estaban tachando de loco

Candy- Resumiendo, tu eres un fontanero que salva princesas de tortugas malignas, y atravesaste un portal dimensional para salvar a tu hermano Luis

Mario- No es Luis, es Luigi

Candy- Lo que sea, y en el primer mundo al que llegaste te encontraste a este bicho y te lo llevaste contigo porque un ser extraño uso una bomba para destruir su mundo

Mario- Asi es ¿No Q Bert?

Q Bert- ¡# (#*$%%

Candy- ¿Sabes cuan creíble es tu historia?

Mario- Pero es verdad

Dixie- Eso explicaría los portales que han estado apareciendo recientemente en la isla

Tiny- No lo sé, yo todavía no me fio de este tipo, que tal si es un enviado de los Kremmlis para tendernos una trampa

Dixie- Pues no tiene cara de Kritter

Mientras Dixie, Candy y Tiny discutían que hacer con sus nuevos "Invitados" en otro lugar de la isla Kongo, Donkey Kong caminaba con su pequeño compañero Diddy Kong y su amigo Funky Kong (Todos en Donkey Kong Country)

Funky- Te lo digo Donkey, si me lo dejas un par de días puedo mejorar tu escupecocos y hacerlo mucho más fuerte de lo que es ahora

DK- No creo que haga falta Funky, mi escupecocos ya de por si es bastante fuerte, si no me crees pregúntale a los pobres Kritters que recibieron su cocazo en pleno coco

Diddy- Oye Funky ¿Y puedes mejorar mi cacahuetola? Eh intentado trabajar en ella pero es un poco más complicado que mi barril volador

Funky- No hay problema amiguito, de todas formas necesitaran mis armas para luchar contra la amenaza de los portales

DK- ¿A qué te refieres Funky?

Diddy- Pero DK ¿No lo sabes? Los rumores dicen que esos portales están interconectados con otras dimensiones y que puede salir algo peligroso

DK- Por favor Diddy, eso son solo supersticiones, vamos a la casa de Candy, seguro que tiene bananas

Diddy- DK, deja de evadir el tema

Mientras en casa de Candy

Mario- Se los repito, todo lo que dije es verdad

Q Bert- %&#^! * !)(

Tiny- ¿Le creo o no le creo?

Dixie- ¿Qué tal si lo llevamos con el viejo Cranky?

Candy- No, ese viejo está más loco que Mario

Tiny- ¿Entonces porque no lo llevamos con Wrinkly Kong?

Candy- Es un fantasma

Dixie- ¿Y entonces con quien lo llevamos?

Candy- Podríamos llevarlos con Donkey Kong

Mario- ¿Donkey Kong?... ¡¿Donkey Kong?!

Ahí a Mario le llegaron recuerdos, de cuando se enfrentó a un gorilote de nombre Donkey Kong que mantuvo prisionera a Pauline

Mario- ¡¿Donkey Kong está aquí?!

-¡Hey Candy! ¡Ya llegue! ¡Soy yo Donkey Kong! ¡Baja que quedamos de salir!

Y afuera

Funky- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te arregle tu arma Donkey?

Diddy- Si, los seres de otra dimensión podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento, y tú como el próximo líder de la isla deberás enfrentarlos

DK- Por favor Diddy, ya te dije que son solo supersticiones, ni que fuera a salir un ser raro de otro mundo a atacarme de la nada

Mario- ¡Donkey Kong!

DK- ¿Qué?

Pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y Mario le dio un pisotón en la cara

DK- ¡Oye viejo! ¡¿Qué te pasa? Eso dolió!

Mario- Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos

DK- Disculpa… ¿Te conozco?

Mario- Ya no soy tan débil como cuando nos conocimos, ahora tengo nuevos poderes ¡Te acabare!

DK- ¿Disculpa?

Mario no le dio tiempo y fue con un montón de puñetazos seguidos que eran parados por las palmas del gorila

DK- ¡Oye amiguito espera! ¡Parece que hay algún tipo de malentendido!

Mario- ¡Pagaras por todo lo malo que has hecho Donkey Kong!

DK- ¡Yo no hice nada!

Mario lo golpeo en la cara con un golpe quita monedas

DK- ¡Muy bien bigotudo ahora si me enfade!

Donkey cargo un golpe, pero al lanzárselo a Mario este lo detuvo, sujeto al gorila de su brazo, dio un montón de vueltas y lo mando a volar

Diddy- ¡DK!

Luego Mario dio un gran salto para pisotear a DK pero el gorila lo atrapo en el aire y como si de un barril se tratara lo arrojo contra un árbol

Funky- El narizotas este sí que sabe saltar

DK- Oigan, ayúdenme a hacerle entender a este que no lo conozco

Mario- Ahora te mostrare mis nuevos poderes

Mario saco un hongo abeja y voló hasta estar encima de Donkey

DK- Pero qué diablos

Mario cayó en picada contra DK e inmediatamente se transformó en Mario nube y creo unas cuantas nubes encima de DK

DK- ¡No veo nada!

Luego se transformó en Mario Boo y comenzó a traspasar a DK y atacarlo aprovechando que el pobre no veía casi nada y solo podía dar puñetazos al aire esperando darle a algo, finalmente se transformó en Mario Boing y comenzó a revotar una y otra vez sobre el gorila siendo que cuando ya había alcanzado suficiente velocidad de rebote se tragó un hongo roca y cayo con todo ese peso contra DK

Mario- Ya te derrote

DK- No cantes victoria bigotudo

DK había usado su súper fuerza para alzar la roca Mario

Mario- ¡Mamamia!

DK arrojo la roca volviéndola a su estado original, Mario se disponía a seguir atacando pero noto que Diddy y Funky le apuntaban en la cabeza con una cacahuetola y un escupecocos

Mario- ¡Oh no!

Candy- Hey Mario ¿Estas bien?

Diddy- Candy ¿Conoces a este tipo?

Dixie- Lo encontramos hace poco

Q Bert- #&# $^

Funky- ¿Y eso que es?

Tiny- También lo encontramos hace poco

DK- No quiero admitirlo pero este enano es jodidamente fuerte

Diddy- ¿Enserio tanto así?

DK- Tu lo viste

Dixie- Ese tipo cada vez me sorprende más

DK- Asi que ¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Paz?

Mario- ¡Jamás! ¡No perdonare lo que me hiciste!

DK- ¿Pero yo que te hice?

Candy- Si Mario, porque no nos cuentas lo que Donkey te hizo

Mario- Esta bien, se los contare, Donkey Kong y yo nos conocimos hace bastantes años, en el mundo real, incluso antes de que mi hermano y yo nos convirtiéramos en héroes, por esas épocas yo tenía una novia llamada Pauline, vivíamos tranquilos en la ciudad, pero entonces un gorila llamado Donkey Kong escapo del zoológico, y ni bien nos vio nos atacó y secuestro a Pauline

Kongs- ¡¿Qué DK hizo que?!

DK- ¡Yo no hice eso lo juro!

Q Bert- %&&# $%(

Candy- ¡Mono infiel! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre secuestrar a la novia de las otras personas si tú ya tienes novia?!

DK- ¡Yo no lo hice Candy! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Nunca había visto a ese fulano en mi vida!

Mario- ¡Mentiroso! Incluso te perseguí hasta una zona en construcción donde te llevaste a Pauline hasta el techo, ahí pase todos los obstáculos que me pusiste, y cuando te alcancé tuvimos una dura batalla donde te derrote, salve a Pauline y te encerré en una jaula

Funky- ¿Venciste a Donkey Kong?

Tiny- ¿Y lo encerraste en una jaula?

Mario- Si, pero mi felicidad no duro mucho, un sujeto me reto para rescatar a Donkey Kong, intente detenerlo con mis propias trampas pero ese sujeto logro pasar todas las pruebas y rescato a Donkey Kong, todavía lo recuerdo era un pequeño primate

Todos los Kong miraron a Diddy

Diddy- ¡Oigan que yo no fui!

Mario- Asi es, no fue el, el primate que salvo a Donkey Kong era… Donkey Kong Jr, el hijo de Donkey Kong

Kongs- ¡¿Hijo?!

Candy- ¡¿Tienes un hijo?! ¡¿Con quién me engañaste ahora?!

DK- ¡Es mentira! ¡Candy te juro que es mentira! ¡Yo no tengo un hijo! ¡Y si lo tuviera no le pondría mi nombre!

Diddy- ¡Soy tío!

DK- ¡No lo eres!

Dixie- ¿Y después que paso señor Mario?

Mario- Pues lo último que supe de Donkey Kong es que le había causado problemas a un amigo mío llamado Stanley, luego de eso las autoridades lo buscaron pero Donkey Kong desapareció de la faz de la tierra y nadie volvió a saber de él, aunque por lo visto acabo en otra dimensión y consiguió su propia isla, bueno, al igual que el mi hermano y yo acabamos en otra dimensión tras revisar unas tuberías, desde entonces no eh vuelto a ver a Donkey Kong… Hasta ahora

Diddy- Vaya, hay muchas cosas del pasado de DK que no conocíamos

DK- ¡Y todas son mentiras! ¡Yo nací en Isla Kongo! ¡Nunca viaje entre dimensiones! ¡No secuestro mujeres! ¡No tengo un hijo! ¡Y es la primera vez que veo a este narizotas en mi vida!

Mario- Deja de mentir Donkey Kong

DK- ¡No te conozco!

Mario- ¡Si lo haces!

DK- ¡Que no!

Mario- ¡Que sí!

DK- ¡Que no!

Mario- ¡Que sí!

Entonces Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong 64) llego corriendo a toda velocidad

Lanky- ¡DK! ¡DK!

Mario y DK- ¡¿Y tú que quieres?!

Lanky- Lo siento DK pero hay una emergencia

DK- Tengo una emergencia ahora mismo primo

Lanky- Paso algo terrible

Tiny- ¿Qué paso Lanky?

Lanky- Es el rey K Rool, está atacando la casa de Cranky para robarse el coco de cristal

Kongs- ¡¿El rey K Rool?!

DK- Ese tonto rey no se llevara el coco de cristal

Mario- ¿Coco de cristal? ¿Rey cruel? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Q Bert- ¿&#### %%^^?

Diddy- No hay tiempo de explicar, debemos ir a defender el coco

Asi los Kongs y el par de héroes se fueron rumbo a la casa de Cranky dejando a Candy y Funky con los enemigos de Q Bert

Y al llegar vieron a K Rool y a un grupo de Kritters (Donkey Kong Country) atacando la casa, en el interior a Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong) ya se le habían acabado sus trampas mientras que en el exterior Swanky Kong (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong Quest) y Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong 64) estaban hechos trofeo, mientas que el pequeño Kiddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong Double Trouble) luchaba valientemente

Mario- ¡Mamamia! ¡Vamos allá Q Bert!

Q Bert- %^$$% )

Mario se montó en Q Bert y fueron al ataque

DK- Oigan ¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Vamos Kongs! ¡No dejen que esos 2 se queden con toda la diversión!

Kongs- ¡Sí!

Los Kongs fueron en formación al ataque pero…

K Rool- Pero si es Donkey Kong jaja, te estábamos esperando ¡Destrúyanlos!

En frente de Tiny se apareció la Kritter Kalypso (Donkey Kong Barrel Blast)

Tiny- ¡Tu!

Kalypso- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Tiny, creo que es hora de acabar con lo que dejamos pendiente

Tiny- Tú lo has dicho Kalypso

Tiny intentó golpearla con su pelo pero Kalypso la esquivo y le dio una patada, luego Tiny se alejó un poco y comenzó a dispararle con su Plumarco

Mientras frente a Dixie se apareció la Kritter Kass (Donkey Kong Barrel Blast)

Kass- ¡Dixie Kong!

Dixie- ¿Kass?

Kass- ¡Vas a morir!

Kass le dio un potente golpe a Dixie, la cual reacciono atacando a coletazos, Kass intento morderla pero Dixie le salto encima, sin embargo Kass le dio un colazo

Lanky corría lo más rápido que podía pero el Kritter Kludge se le apareció (Donkey Kong Barrel Blast)

Kludge- Tu ser uno de los Kong

Lanky- ¡Ah! ¿Tú eres Kludge cierto?

Kludge- Si, yo ser Kludge, el Kremlin más musculoso

Lanky- Oye amigo ¿Me dejas pasar?

Kludge- A mi ordenaron no dejar pasar a nadie y destruir Kong

Lanky- Esto es malo

Kludge comenzó a dar poderosos golpes que Lanky apenas podía esquivar, luego Lanky se alejó un poco y alargo su brazo para dar un potente puñete pero Kludge lo detuvo e intento golpearlo, a lo que Lanky uso su globo babuino, inflándose como un globo para amortiguar el impacto

Diddy corría a toda velocidad pero el pequeño Kritter Kip (Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) se le apareció

Diddy- Genial, de todos los Kritters tenías que aparecer tú

Kip- Jajaja te derrotare Diddy Kong

Diddy- La última vez te gane yo

Kip- ¡Ya verás! ¡Obtendré mi venganza!

Kip le dio a Diddy un arañazo, Diddy intento contratacar a colazos pero Kip le mordió la cola

Diddy- ¡Ay!

Kip aprovecho y le dio un montón de garrazos seguidos

Diddy- ¡Voltereta Kong!

Diddy comenzó haciendo una voltereta y acabo con una patada

Mientras el pequeño Kiddy Kong no resistía pues se estaba enfrentando solo a un ejército de Kritters, y justo cuando le iban a dar el golpe final un proyectil negro derroto a unos cuantos, era Q Bert que había llegado junto a Mario

Mario- Yo me ocupare de ellos, tú protege al gorilita y libera los trofeos

Mario comenzó a luchar con los Kritter a base de saltos y golpes mientras Q Bert se abrió paso a través de los Kritters con su disco volador y libero a Chunky Kong

K Rool- ¿Pero quiénes son estos 2?

DK- Ahora tienes alguien más de quien preocuparte K Rool

K Rool- Donkey Kong, veo que conseguiste abrirte paso hasta aquí

DK- No fue muy complicado

Cranky- ¡Quítale el coco de Cristal!

K Rool- Si es que puedes

Entonces pasó volando un Kopter y se llevó volando al Rey K Rool

DK- ¡No escaparas!

Entonces llegaron un grupo de Kabooms y le explotaron encima a DK provocando que el rey y todos los Kritters escapen

Cranky- Genial, dejaste que escaparan

DK- Esto no es bueno, se llevaron el coco de Cristal

Chunky- DK hice todo lo que pude

Swanky- Si, pero eran demasiados

DK- Ustedes descuiden recuperare el coco

Entonces vieron a un Kritter acercándose

Lanky- Un Kritter, tras el

Diddy- Espera Lanky, a ese yo lo conozco

Ese Kritter no era otro más que Krunch (Diddy Kong Racing), un viejo amigo de Diddy Kong

Krunch- Diddy Kongsssssssssss

Diddy- Krunch ¿Sabes dónde está el coco de cristal?

Krunch- Sissssssssss, ten aquí estasssssssssssss un mapa

Diddy- Gracias amigo

Luego Diddy le mostro el mapa a sus amigos

DK- Muy bien, yo iré a recuperar el coco de cristal, ustedes quédense aquí

Mario- No, yo iré a recuperar el coco de cristal

DK- Iré yo

Mario- Yo

DK- Yo

Mario- ¡Yo!

DK- ¡Yo!

Cranky- Porque no van los 2 y se callan de una vez

Mario- A todo esto anciano ¿Qué es el coco de cristal?

Cranky- Es mágico, misterioso ¡Es la octava maravilla del mundo, el coco de cristal! ¡Eso no es un cristal común! ¡Es un adivino! ¡Un tele transportador! ¡Un proveedor de energía! ¡Un cumplidor de deseos! En otras palabras… el coco es el que pone las reglas

Después de esa explicación Mario y Donkey Kong partieron al lugar que indicaba el mapa, sin embargo Mario era por mucho más rápido que el gorila

Mario- ¡Yahoo! Encontrare el coco antes que ese simio

Pero entonces paso Donkey Kong montando al rinoceronte Rambi y rebaso a Mario

DK- ¡Adiós lento!

Pero mientras Mario y DK recorrían la jungla en busca del rey K Rool otro peligro acechaba la jungla Kongo, pues de un portal salió un niño y un mono, el niño perseguía al mono tan atentamente que no se había percatado que cruzo un portal interdimensional, ese niño era Spike (Ape Escape)

Spike- Vuelve aquí pequeño mono, por ninguna razón permitiré que invadas el planeta

El mono intentaba escapar pero Spike logro atraparlo con su red de captura

Spike- ¡Te tengo!

Pero entonces Spike se fijó a su alrededor

Spike- ¿Dónde estoy?

Luego Spike vio caminando a Diddy y a Dixie

Spike- Qué raro creía que había capturado a todos los Pipo Monkey de este lugar

Mientras…

Dixie- ¿Tú crees que Donkey lo logre?

Diddy- No debes preocuparte, estamos hablando del gran DK

Dixie- Pero esta con Mario

Diddy- Pues por lo que vi, ese bigotudo también es bastante fuerte

Dixie- Si, pero tu viste "Cuan bien se llevan esos 2"

Diddy- Bueno, seguro aprenden a trabajar en equipo

Dixie- Últimamente están apareciendo muchos sujetos fuertes

Diddy- Si, nunca se sabe cuándo van a aparecer más sujetos así

Entonces Spike salió de la nada y comenzó a golpear a Diddy con sus espadas laser

Dixie- ¡Diddy!

Spike- ¡Te atrapare monito!

Diddy- ¿De dónde salió este loco?

Spike- Vaya, un Pipo Monkey rojo

Diddy- Oye amigo ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

Dixie- Quizá secuestraste a su novia, te encerró pero tu hijo te libero y luego de causarle problemas a su amigo se separaron a 2 dimensiones distintas

Diddy- Dixie, no es momento para bromas

Spike- Que raro, es la primera vez que veo a un Pipo Monkey que hable

Diddy y Dixie- ¿Qué?

Spike- Esto es malo, quizá estén desarrollando el intelecto de Specter, debo transferirlos rápido al laboratorio del profesor

Spike intento atrapar a Dixie con su red, la cual apenas lo esquivo

Diddy- ¡Óyeme tu! ¡No te atrevas a atacar a Dixie!

Diddy uso su cabriola simiesca saltando encima de Spike y comenzando a golpearlo

Mientras Dixie se alejó y luego de golpear y arañarle la cara a Spike, Diddy siguió su ejemplo y se alejo

Dixie- Vamos a atacarlo a distancia, así sus espadas no nos tocaran

Tanto Dixie como Diddy sacaron sus Cacahuetolas y comenzaron a bombardear a Spike con una lluvia de cacahuates hasta que solo quedo el humo

Diddy- Con eso debió de bastar

Dixie- Es imposible que haya salido ileso

-Vaya, veo que si aumentaron su inteligencia

Diddy- Imposible

Dixie- ¡Sigue en pie!

Spike- Para que lo sepan Pipo Monkeys, yo también lucho a distancia

El niño saco una especie de resortera con la que disparo una especie de rayo que dejo a Diddy completamente paralizado

Dixie- ¡No Diddy!

Dixie intento ir a defender a Diddy pero Spike le arrojo un bananarang

Spike- Vamos a limpiar este lugar

Spike estaba a punto de atrapar a Diddy con su red de captura pero entonces una uva le dio en la cara, Lanky y Chunky habían llegado

Dixie- Llegan justo cuando más los necesitó

Chunky- ¿Oigan que está pasando aquí?

Lanky- ¿Quién es ese?

Spike- Esos deben ser pipotrons, los capturare

Spike comenzó a golpear a Chunky con sus espadas pero entonces Chunky lo mando contra un árbol usando su puñetazo primate, luego Spike quiso ir a atraparlo con su red pero Chunky se volvió invisible

Spike- ¿Y este simio donde se metió?

Lanky- Él no es tu único oponente

Lanky estiro su brazo y le dio un puñetazo en plena cara, luego Spike quiso atraparlo con la red de captura pero el orangután se inflo como globo y se fue volando

Spike- Ese pipotron parece hecho de goma

Entonces Diddy y Dixie le saltaron encima con su cabriola simiesca y comenzaron a golpear y arañar la cara de Spike, sin embargo Spike logro librarse de ellos con su súper aro

Spike- Estos son los Pipo Monkey más fuertes a los que me eh enfrentado

Entonces Chunky se apareció atrás de Spike y se hiso gigante

Spike- Esto es malo

Chunky mando a volar a Spike de un golpe

Diddy- ¡Familia Kong! ¡Ahora es cuando!

Los 4 Kong rodearon a Spike y cada uno le arrojo una naranja explosiva causando que al final solo quede una nube de humo

Diddy- Con eso de seguro quedo hecho trofeo

Pero tras dispersarse el humo, Spike estaba bien

Spike- Ya basta de monerías

Diddy- Imposible

Chunky- Rápido, arrójenle más naranjas

Los Kongs las arrojaron pero Spike salió volando en su aviador y así esquivo la explosión, al verlo en el aire Lanky y Chunky le dispararon con sus Soplauvas y Piñazoka, pero el captura monos logro esquivarlo, luego Dixie fue volando con su cabello para atacar a Spike pero el, la esquivo y la golpeo con su espada, haciéndola caer en picada contra Diddy, luego salto impulsando sus espadas hacia abajo y cayó encima de Chunky, luego Lanky intento defender a su amigo yendo a atacar con su súper orangunpino, pero justo antes de ser embestido por Lanky, Spike saco una especie de guante de box y derribo a Lanky con un golpe mágico

Spike- Esto es pan comido comparado con Specter

Spike estaba a punto de capturar a los Kong, pero un proyectil negro le llego encima

Spike- ¿Ahora qué?

-¡$^*$ !

Q Bert había llegado con Kiddy en su espalda

Spike- ¿Qué clase de pipotron es este?

Q Bert- #%( %^^)(

Spike- Bueno, parece que me estas retando

Q Bert dejo a Kiddy Kong en el piso y se puso en posición de combate

Spike fue a golpearlo con sus espadas pero Q Bert le arrojo un disco volador en la cara que lo mando lejos

Q Bert- !&^&%*# &!*

Spike- Muy bien, no más peque maneque

Q Bert y Spike se prepararon para pelear enserio, mientras los Kong se preparaban para ver el nivel de poder de ese par de seres de otro mundo

Pero mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de la isla, Mario y Donkey Kong habían derrotado Kritters, Klobbers, Klap Traps, Klingers, Krooks, Gnawtys, Zingers, Kasplats, entre otros enemigos pero al fin habían encontrado a K Rool

K Rool- No puedo creer que hayan llegado hasta aquí, sin embargo no llegaran más lejos

DK- Hey tu fontanero, espero que no te acobardes contra este cocodrilo

Mario- Tu descuida, ya tengo experiencia luchando contra reptiles que se hacen llamar reyes

DK- Muy bien K Rool, estas perdido

K Rool- Eso ya lo veremos ¡General Klump! ¡Krusha! ¡Acaben con esos 2!

Klump (Donkey Kong Country)- Aquí estamos jefe

Krusha (Donkey Kong Country)- ¡Donkey Kong! ¿Quién es el bigotudo?

Mario- Bueno, pues peleemos

Mario se tragó un Champicoptero y se transformó en Mario Hélice

Klump- ¡Pues entonces luchemos!

Krusha- ¡Sí!

Klump comenzó a arrojarle granadas a Mario pero él se elevó en los cielos con su Champicoptero y cayó en picada contra el general, lastimándolo a pesar de su duro casco

Krusha intento disparar con su lanzagranadas naranja pero DK lo esquivo y le disparo con su Escupecocos para aturdirlo, luego le arrojo un barril y antes de que Krusha se dé cuenta Donkey estaba en frente suyo y le dio una patada Kong

K Rool- ¡Inútiles! ¡¿Qué se creen que hacen?!

Klump- Rápido Krusha reagrupémonos

Krusha- Si

Ambos Kritter se reagruparon para atacar pero un rayo les llego y los transformo en trofeo

DK- Bien hecho fontanero

Mario- Pues ese no fui yo

DK- ¿Entonces quién?

K Rool- ¡¿Quién se atreve a atacar a los generales de mi imperio?!

-Lo siento

Los 3 fueron a ver y encontraron al Ministro Antiguo

Mario- ¡Tu!

DK- ¿Lo conoces?

Mario- ¡Ese es el tipo que se llevó a mi hermano!

El fontanero se elevó por los aires para atacar pero el Ministro lo derribo con sus rayos

DK- No sé quién eres tú, pero no eres un amigo

DK le arrojo una naranja explosiva pero el Ministro le dio una gran embestida

Ministro- Por favor, ya no me ataquen

Pero entonces una corona golpeo al Ministro, era el rey K Rool

K Rool- Mira, no me importa si conoces o no a estos 2 ¡Nadie ataca a un Kritter y vive para contarlo!

Antes de darse cuenta, el Ministro Antiguo estaba recibiendo un montón de potentes golpes de parte del rey

Pero el Ministro lo alejo con sus rayos, luego estaba a punto de embestirlo sin embargo fue Donkey Kong quien detuvo la embestida con su descomunal fuerza

DK- Parece que tendremos que unirnos después de todo

K Rool- Es solo una tregua temporal DK no te ilusiones

Ambos rodearon al Ministro y por un lado K Rool lo embistió mientras que por el otro DK le dio un golpe cargado, antes de darse cuenta el rey K Rool y Donkey Kong tenían atrapado al Ministro antiguo en una lluvia de golpes, cada uno con su fuerza sobrehumana

Ministro- Esto es muy peligroso, será mejor que me vaya

El Ministro comenzó a volar por los aires para evitar los ataques y disparo desde el cielo un montón de rayos que DK y K Rool difícilmente podían esquivar y mientras lo intentaban el Ministro agarro los trofeos y se metió a un portal

DK- ¡Escapo!

K Rool- ¡Imposible! ¡Nadie escapa del rey de los Kritter!

El rey Kritter agarro a Mario que aún seguía en el piso

K Rool- ¡Hey tu bigotudo de pacotilla! ¡Tú conocías a ese tipo! ¡¿Quién era?!

Mario- ¡Te lo diré si me sueltas!

El rey K Rool bajo a Mario, entonces el fontanero les explico a DK y K Rool todo lo que le había pasado, desde el peligro que representaban los portales, o que el Ministro se llevó a Luigi, o el plan de Giygas y la destrucción de los mundos

DK- Eso es terrible, tenemos que contárselo a Cranky, vamos

Mario- ¡Sí! ¡Allá vamos!

K Rool- ¡Espera un segundo!

Mario- ¿Qué ocurre?

K Rool- ¿Estás buscando compañeros fuertes para que te acompañen en tu misión verdad?

Mario- Asi es

DK- ¡K Rool! No me digas que…

K Rool- Me importa un bledo el destino de los universos ¡Pero ese tonto de Giygas cometió un error al atacar a los Kritter!

Mario- ¿Entonces?

K Rool- Si se trata de exterminar a ese tonto, puedes contar con la ayuda del ser más poderoso de la galaxia

Mario- Entonces, vamos amigo, yo recuperare a mi hermano y tú a tus generales

DK- Oye K Rool, aprovechando la ocasión, me podrías devolver el coco de Cristal

K Rool- La verdad, sabía que vendrías a buscarlo y… Se lo di a Klump

DK y Mario- ¡¿Qué?!

Después de eso Mario, Donkey Kong y K Rool volvieron a casa de Cranky

Diddy- Miren, DK volvió

Dixie- También viene Mario

Chunky- ¿Y quién es ese que viene con ellos?

Cranky- Un minuto, ese es ¡K Rool!

Ni bien llegaron todos los Kong apuntaron a K Rool con algún arma

DK- No es necesario, K Rool viene en son de paz

Tiny- Vaya Donkey parece que traes alguna sorpresa, nosotros también

Spike- Hola, tú debes ser Donkey Kong

DK- Y ¿Este quién es?

Diddy- Es un héroe que salió de un portal y comenzó a atacarnos, pero luego Q Bert lo derroto y le explicamos todo, luego le dijimos cómo funcionaba nuestro mundo y dijo que quería conocerte

Q Bert- )^$^$% #% ^&*

Cranky- No hay tiempo para eso ¡¿Dónde está el coco de cristal?!

DK- Pues…

Entonces tanto Mario como DK les contaron a los Kong lo ocurrido

Spike- Eso es terrible, entonces cuenten con migo

K Rool- Eres un niño ¿Crees que puedes contra Giygas?

Spike- Pues soy más fuerte de lo que crees

Cranky- Pues no sé nada sobre el destino del mundo, pero el coco de cristal está en juego, no tengo otra opción, reuniré a un equipo con mis Kong más poderosos para que te acompañen en tu viaje carpintero

Y así fue, el equipo elegido fue Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong y Lanky Kong

DK- Bueno, nos vemos, cuiden la isla por mí

Candy- ¡Adiós, cuídate!

Diddy- Regresaremos pronto

Funky- Adiós amigo, no lo olvides cuentas con mis armas

Dixie- Adiós

Tiny- Vuelve a salvo hermana

Lanky- Volveremos

Chunky- Buena suerte Lanky

Spike- Lamento los problemas que cause

Swanky- Nos vemos luego

Q Bert- &*#!#&*!^^^^

Kiddy se despedía de Q Bert

K Rool- Vámonos de una vez

Mario- Si, adiós

Cranky- Buena suerte Jumpman

Mario- ¿Jumpman?... Un minuto… ¡Eras tú!

K Rool- Vámonos de una vez

El rey agarro a Mario y lo arrojo a un portal, de esta forma Mario, Donkey Kong, Spike, Q Bert, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Lanky Kong y el rey K Rool cruzaron el portal

Cranky- Te has hecho muy fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos, creí que nunca más te vería, me alegro volverte a ver viejo rival, me pregunto si Pauline y Stanley también estarán bien, bueno, en todo caso el destino del mundo está en buenas manos

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Megaman, el bombardero azul intenta proteger su ciudad de las diferentes amenazas que vienen de otros mundos, pero al final decide cruzar un portal para llegar al grano del asunto, al cruzarlo descubre algo terrible, un sujeto está aprovechando los portales para capturar héroes ¿Podrá Megaman defender su ciudad? ¿Quién es el que captura a esos héroes? ¿Por qué los captura? ¿Megaman se salvara de ser capturado? ¿Tendrá éxito la misión de Chris Redfield? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Laboratorios Tricell, La Colección de Wesker"

* * *

HORA MIYABUTLER

En el Subespacio, Kevin Buttler jugaba Knack en su Play 4, cuando…

Miyamoto- ¡Viva! ¡Hoy estamos de fiesta!

Buttler se asustó por tan tremendo grito y se fue de espaldas

Buttler- ¿Pero qué demonio te sucede? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Miyamoto- ¿Qué no lo sabes? Hoy estamos de fiesta

Del cielo comenzaron a caer serpentinas, globos y Miyamoto le puso a Kevin un gorrito festivo

Buttler- ¿Fiesta? ¿Y que se festeja? ¿Otro juego nuevo de Play 4?

Tabbu- Deja que yo te lo explique

Miyamoto y Buttler- ¡Tabbu!

Tabbu- Lo que ocurre es que hace 2 años el autor público su primer fanfic, el cual es el predecesor de este "El Universo del Videojuego" En el cual yo aparecí desde el primer capítulo jajajaja

Buttler- Bueno, festejemos

Miyamoto y Buttler estaban a punto de romper a golpes a una pobre y asustada criatura de viva piñata que Tabbu les había regalado pero…

Tabbu- Antes de festejar, que tal si me dicen que les pareció el capitulo

Miyamoto- Increíble, Mario y Donkey Kong son los mejores, mis hijos han prosperado mucho

Buttler- ¿Estás loco? Lo mejor del capítulo fue la aparición de Spike, nada como un buen personaje del Playstation

Miyamoto- ¡Mario!

Buttler- ¡Spike!

Miyamoto- Dejemos que Tabbu decida

Buttler- Por mi está bien

Miyamoto y Buttler- ¿Cuál Tabbu?

Miyamoto- Eres un personaje de Nintendo, tienes que votar por Mario

Buttler- Hasta Tabbu tiene buen gusto, seguro votara por Spike

Tabbu- Pues… Q Bert me cae más

Miyamoto y Buttler- ¡No es justo!

Tabbu- Ya déjense de idioteces y agradezcan reviews

Miyamoto- Bueno, yo agradezco el review de Pablo, tienes razón amigo, ese Sonic siempre en problemas, y aún le quedan varios en el fic

Buttler- Yo agradezco por su review a Lucarioks, jaja me alegra que te haya gustado nuestra nueva sección, me esforzare por derrotar a Miyamoto

Miyamoto- Finalmente agradezco por su review a Pokemongraymaster, jajaja la hora Miyabuttler ira en aumento y descuida, el nuevo Smash saldrá en cuanto logre convencer a Sakurai de que ponga unos 20 o más personajes de Mario

Tabbu- Bueno, eso fue todo, siguiendo con el festejo, mañana el autor lanzara un oneshot para seguir la línea de Vs Mercer, hasta otra


	6. Laboratorios Tricell

Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, de hecho este capítulo ya hace rato que lo tenía, pero cada que lo revisaba para ver si tenía algún error ortográfico me venía la inspiración y aumentaba o remplazaba escenas jeje, pero al final quede contento con este capítulo, de hecho fue de los que más disfrute escribiendo, así que espero que ustedes disfruten lo mismo leyéndolo

* * *

Capítulo 6- Laboratorios Tricell, La Colección de Wesker

Un montón de portales habían aparecido al azar en distintos universos y esto había resultado siendo todo un problema, claro que había universos más afectados que otros y uno de los más afectados era el siglo 20XX que actualmente enfrentaba una crisis, en el centro de la ciudad habían aparecido un grupo de híbridos Chimera (Resistance: Fall of Man) dispuestos a invadir el planeta, y en medio del tiroteo se encontraban Megaman y Protoman (Megaman 3), haciendo un esfuerzo por salvar su ciudad

Protoman- ¡Cuidado Mega! ¡Son demasiados!

Megaman- ¿De dónde habrán salido estas criaturas? No parecen creaciones de Willy

Protoman- Y tampoco parece que vengan con buenas intenciones

Uno de los Chimera les disparo una granada

Megaman- ¡Cuidado!

Apenas Megaman y Protoman escaparon de la explosión y se vieron rodeados por un montón de Chimeras que los apuntaban con sus armas

Protoman- Esto es malo, mi proto escudo no podrá detener todas las balas

Megaman- Oigan, dejen de atacarnos, podremos encontrar una solución pacifica

Protoman- Dudo que te hagan caso Mega

Megaman- Tenia que intentarlo

Protoman- Ahora hagámoslo a mi modo

Uno le disparo a Megaman pero Protoman lo cubrió, así que el resto se preparó para disparar pero una cuchilla llego volando y corto sus armas, luego llego una corriente de hielo que comenzó a congelar a los Chimera

Protoman- ¡Ahora!

Megaman y Protoman comenzaron a disparar y derrotaron a ese grupo de Chimera, pero todavía se acercaban más tropas, entonces llegaron Cutman y Iceman (Megaman)

Cutman- ¡Sr Megaman! ¡Sr Megaman! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Iceman- Esos tipos se ven peligrosos

Megaman- Cutman, Iceman

Cutman- Y no solo yo

Megaman vio acercarse a Roll, Rush, Knightman, Centaurman, Bubbleman, Crashman, Shadowman y Toadman (Diversos juegos de Megaman)

Crashman- El Dr Light nos envió para ayudarlos

Roll- ¡Mega! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!

Megaman- Roll

Roll- ¡¿Estas bien?!

Roll lloraba mientras abrazaba a Mega

Megaman- Descuida Roll, estoy bien

Protoman- ¿Dónde están los otros Robot Masters?

Centaurman- La ciudad tiene distintas amenazas y nos dividimos en grupos para neutralizarlas

Knightman- Asi es, además de nosotros un segundo grupo liderado por Gutsman está enfrentando a un grupo de gusanos

Megaman- ¿Gusanos?

Iceman- Si, y lo más raro es que esos gusanos están armados hasta los dientes con armas de destrucción masiva jajaja

Roll- Óyeme Iceman, eso no es razón para reír

Iceman- Lo siento Roll, no lo volveré a hacer

Shadowman- Y eso no es todo, un tercer grupo liderado por Galaxyman se está enfrentando a un ejército de conejos

Protoman- ¿Primero conejos y ahora gusanos? ¿Y esos con que van armados?

Bubbleman- Con destapa caños

Protoman- Debí suponerlo

Roll- Pero hay más, un cuarto grupo liderado por Tomahawkman está luchando contra…

Protoman- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Monos?

Roll- No precisamente…

Megaman- Entonces Roll ¿Contra qué pelean?

Roll- Pues… Contra… Este… Unos…

Entonces a lo lejos se vio un edificio desmoronándose

Protoman- ¿Qué fue eso?

Shadowman- Cuidado hermanos, esto se ve feo

Los Robot Master se pusieron en guardia, pero algo llego volando desde lejos y cayó en picada contra la tierra, los robots lo rodearon y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron

Iceman- ¡Es Tomahawkman!

Cutman- Pero que bestias, fueron capaces de dejar así a uno de los Robot Master más fuertes

Roll- Y peor aún ¿Dónde está el resto de su equipo?

Protoman- Roll ¿Exactamente contra que se enfrentaba Tomahawkman?

Roll- Pues… Contra…

Se destruyeron más edificios y un montón de Chimeras salieron corriendo aterrados disparando contra lo que parecía ser un gorila gigante y un lagarto gigantesco, eran George y Lizzie (Rampage)

Protoman- Esto tiene que ser un chiste

George y Lizzie se abrían paso en la ciudad derrotando a las tropas Chimera que se interponían en su camino

Cutman- ¡¿Qué haremos ahora?!

Shadowman- ¿Tienen algún plan?

Knightman- No lo sé, nunca había estado en una situación similar

Protoman- Tienes razón, esto es demasiado

Pero Mega camino hacia el frente

Megaman- Vamos Rush

Roll- ¿A dónde crees que vas Mega? ¡Es muy peligroso!

Megaman- Tengo que hacerlo Roll

Mega dio unos pasos al frente y Rush se puso en su modo volador llevándose a Megaman

Roll- ¡Mega!

Megaman fue a luchar, pero no solo, Rush (Megaman 3), Eddie (Megaman 4) y Beat (Megaman 5) estaban con él, Mega llego volando en Rush Jet y disparo contra George con su Mega Buster cargado al máximo

El gorila intento golpear a Mega en el aire pero Rush se transformó en Rush Coil y con su trampolín mando volando a Megaman hasta la cima de un edificio y así evito el golpe, en el edificio lo esperaba Eddie que le dio una capsula de vida

George trepo el edificio y se disponía a golpear a Mega, pero fue atacado por Beat, Lizzie también trepo el edificio e intento atacar a Megaman por la espalda, pero nuevamente Beat lo protegió con su escudo

Beat- No resistiré mucho más

Eddie- ¡Eddie al rescate!

Megaman se subió encima de Eddie, el cual comenzó a volar para poner a salvo a Mega y mientras lo hacia Megaman disparaba su Buster hacia Lizzie, sin embargo George los agarro por sorpresa, George intento aplastarlos con su mano gigante pero Megaman le disparo en su ojo causando que los suelte, y cuando Megaman iba a caer, Beat lo agarro en el aire

Beat- Ponte a dieta, Megaman

Beat puso a Megaman en un edificio y Rush, Beat y Eddie se reunieron con él

Megaman- No me queda de otra, Rush usemos el Super Adaptor

El perro robótico asintió

Megaman- ¡Transfórmate! Rush Adapter ¡Combinacion! Rush Adapter

De esta manera, Rush y Megaman se fusionaron y se convirtieron en Super Adaptor Megaman

Magaman- ¡Jet Megaman!

George intento atacarlo pero Mega salió volando rápidamente e inicio un ataque aéreo, luego se subió a la cabeza del gorila

Megaman- ¡Cambio de forma! ¡Power Adaptor! ¡Power Megaman!

Con su nueva forma Mega uso sus poderosos puños y golpeo la cabeza de George de una manera increíblemente poderosa, en la que incluso salían ráfagas de energía de las manos de Megaman, tan fuerte fue el golpe que George comenzó a caer del edificio

Megaman- ¡Cambio de forma! ¡Super Adaptor! ¡Super Megaman!

Esta última era una combinación de sus 2 formas anteriores, con la cual Megaman volaba y atacaba con sus puños voladores a George mientras caía, a tal punto que al caer el gorila se transformó en trofeo

Megaman- Fue difícil, pero ya cayo uno

Sin embargo Lizzie salto encima de Megaman que apenas y lo esquivo volando con su Jet, luego vio que Beat y Eddie se acercaban volando

Megaman- ¡Beat! ¡Eddie! ¡Hagamos eso! ¡Tenemos que terminar con esto de una vez!

Beat y Eddie- ¡Vamos!

Megaman- ¡Cambio de forma! ¡Hyper Adaptor!

Beat y Eddie fueron cerca de Super Adaptor Megaman y se fusionaron con él

Megaman- ¡Hyper Adaptor Megaman!

Ahora Mega estaba en su forma más poderosa, Lizzie sintió el peligro e intento atacar, pero el Hyper Adaptor Megaman la bombardeo con rayos de energía, misiles y pequeñas imágenes de Rush, Beat y Eddie con lo que Lizzie quedo hecha trofeo, luego Megaman y sus mascotas regresaron a su estado normal

Megaman- Lo logramos amigos

Y de la nada llego Roll y abrazo a Megaman

Roll- ¡Mega! ¿Estás bien?... ¡Tonto! ¡Me preocupaste demasiado!

Megaman- Tranquila Roll, gane la batalla

Protoman- Pero no lo abrías logrado sin el Super Adaptor

Megaman noto que también estaban Protoman y unos cuantos Robot Master

Megaman- ¿Qué ocurre Protoman?

Protoman- Esos bichos todavía continúan saliendo de portales, por más que derrotemos a unos cuantos no habrá diferencia, hay que atacar este problema de raíz

Megaman- ¿Qué propones hermano?

Protoman- Propongo que entres a alguno de esos portales y averigües tú mismo que está pasando

Roll- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Entrar ahí sería muy peligroso! Incluso para Megaman

Megaman- Lo hare

Roll- ¡Pero Mega!... Está bien, sé que no podre detenerte… entonces iré contigo

Iceman- Pero Roll, es muy peligroso para ti

Roll- No, ya me harte de ser yo la que siempre tiene que esperar cruzada de brazos el regreso de Mega ¡Quiero serle de ayuda!

Megaman- Roll…

Iceman- Me niego, es muy peligroso

Roll- No mientras Mega este ahí para protegerme

Megaman- Gracias Roll, no sé qué haría sin ti, te protegeré con mi vida

Roll- Tonto, no digas esas cosas

Protoman- Entonces está decidido, yo y el resto de Robot Master nos quedaremos a proteger la ciudad hasta que vuelvan

Megaman- Protoman te encargo mi ciudad, cuídala por favor

Protoman- Lo hare

Y dicho esto tanto Megaman como Roll cruzaron el portal

Roll- Mega ¿Estás bien?

Megaman- Si Roll, no te preocupes

Roll- ¿Dónde estamos?

Megaman- ¡Roll cuidado!

Mega disparo a una criatura que se acercaba a Roll para atacarla por la espalda

Roll- ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

Megaman- Creo que es muy pronto para calmarnos Roll

Ambos vieron que un montón de esas criaturas se acercaban

Roll- Son… ¡Zombis!

Megaman y Roll comenzaron a disparar contra los zombis con su Mega Buster y su Roll Buster pero eran demasiados

Megaman- No hay duda Roll, estamos en otro universo

Mega y Roll intentaron huir cuando unas capsulas cayeron del cielo y de ellas salieron Hunters (Resident Evil)

Uno de los Hunters estuvo a punto de golpear a Roll quien apenas lo esquivo

Roll- Mega, estos son aún más fuertes que los zombis

Megaman- Y también son demasiados

Mega los comenzó a derribar con su Mega brazo y Roll con sus escobazos

Roll- Mega, creo que podremos ganar

Megaman- Si…

Pero algo salió de la nada y mando a volar a Megaman contra una pared

Roll- ¡Mega! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Megaman- No es posible… ¿Nemesis?

Ahí estaba el gran zombi gigante Nemesis (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis)

Megaman- Oye Nemesis ¿Por qué me atacas? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Megaman, somos amigos

Nemesis intento atacarlo pero Mega lo esquivo

-Lo siento Megaman, pero Nemesis es un BOW, un arma Bio orgánica, no tiene ni voluntad ni sentimientos, la única razón por la que era tu amigo en la lucha contra Tabbu era porque estaba bajo el control de Kirby, pero ya lo reprograme

Megaman- Tu eres…

-Albert Wesker, seguro me recuerdas ¿Verdad Mega tonto?

Roll- Wesker ¿Este es tu mundo?

Megaman- Oye Wesker, no nos ataques, somos amigos

Wesker- Silencio tonto, estás hablando con el dios de este mundo, la única razón por la que colabore con ustedes para salvar el patético universo, fue porque quería capturar criaturas de otros mundos y experimentar con ellas, sin embargo, eso ya no es necesario

Megaman- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Wesker- Gracias a estos portales se ha creado una crisis y varias criaturas han aparecido aquí, sin saber que este lugar es mucho más peligroso que sus patéticos mundos y acaban hechos trofeo, es así como seres que alguna vez fueron grandes héroes o villanos en sus mundos, aquí son solo unos simples conejillos de indias

Roll- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?!

Wesker- Llámalo como quieras, pero ustedes 2 serán parte de mi colección, no se preocupen, como fuimos amigos usare sus trofeos para crear las mejores cepas del virus, son robots ¿No? Si logro desarmarlos y averiguar cómo funcionan podría implementar algunas de sus piezas como esos cañones en mis creaciones, al final harán algo útil

Megaman- ¡No te lo permitiré!

Megaman corrió dispuesto a atacar a Wesker pero Nemesis lo ataco con sus tentáculos

Megaman- No te preocupes Nemesis, sé que tu no estas consiente de lo que haces, Wesker te hizo lo mismo que el Dr Willy le hizo a mis hermanos, pero somos amigos, así que te derrotare y te llevare con el Dr Light para que te reprograme

Wesker- No seas tonto ¿Enserio crees que podrás derrotar a un Nemesis T Type?

Megaman- Lo hare

Roll- Y yo te ayudare

Nemesis comenzó a disparar con su metralleta pero Mega y Roll lo esquivaron, luego Roll le puso un balde a Nemesis en la cabeza y Mega aprovecho para barrerse y tumbar a Nemesis

El Nemesis se levantó y le dio a Megaman de lleno con un misil

Roll- ¡Mega!

Roll cargo con su trapeador hacia delante y literalmente trapeo el suelo con su oponente, pero el Nemesis se levantó y atrapo a Roll con sus tentáculos

Megaman- ¡Suelta a Roll!

Roll- ¡Mega! ¡Rápido! ¡El Dr Light te instalo una nueva actualización que te permite transportar a Rush, Beat o Eddie a donde tú estés o al laboratorio!

Megaman- ¿Enserio? Me pregunto si servirá aun si estoy a un universo de distancia

Megaman uso su nueva actualización e invoco a Eddie

Megaman- ¡Eddie! ¡Ábrete!

Eddie obedeció, entonces Megaman fue corriendo hacia Nemesis esquivando los tentáculos

Megaman- ¡Mega Uppercout!

Megaman dio un gran salto mientras daba un gancho con su cañón que mando a volar a Nemesis y no solo causo que suelte a Roll sino que también lo transformo en trofeo, el cual cayo en el interior de Eddie

Megaman- ¡Eddie! Llévalo al laboratorio y dile al doctor que lo reprograme

Eddie- ¡Si Megaman!

Eddie desapareció

Wesker- ¡No! ¡Nemesis!... ¡La pagaras caro Megaman!

Wesker fue corriendo a gran velocidad y golpeo a Megaman con un movimiento fantasma, luego lo ataco con un golpe cobra que dejo al robot bastante herido

Roll- ¡Mega!

Megaman- ¡Corre Roll! ¡Corre y no te detengas!

Roll- Pero Mega…

Megaman- ¡Vete!

Roll se fue corriendo

Wesker- No escapara

Wesker uso otro golpe cobra para rematar a Megaman y finalmente lo acabo con un balazo de su magnum

Mientras tanto Roll corría desesperada en lágrimas por los callejones mientras que Wesker ya había enviado a uno de los mejores agentes de Umbrella para capturarla, había enviado a HUNK (Resident Evil 2)

Roll- ¡Aléjate! ¡Déjame en paz!

HUNK- ¡Esto es la guerra! ¡Sobrevivir es tu responsabilidad!

Roll corría y HUNK le disparaba para hacerla trofeo, la pobre robot apenas podía evitar las balas o desviarlas con su trapeador

Roll- ¡Ayuda!

La niña robot corría como podía pero se tropezó, HUNK aprovecho y salto con su cuchillo para transformar a Roll en trofeo pero al intentarlo, alguien le disparo

HUNK- ¿Pero qué paso?

Roll se levantó para saber quien la había salvado y se sorprendió con lo que vio

Roll- ¡Son ustedes!

Frente a Roll se encontraba uno de los agentes más destacados de la BSAA, Chris Redfield, además de su compañera Jill Valentine (Ambos en Resident Evil)

Jill- Hola Roll, tanto tiempo sin vernos

Roll- ¡Jill! ¡Chris!

Chris- ¿Estas bien?

Roll- Por favor ayúdenme

HUNK- Tengo una misión que cumplir

Chris- ¡Alto! O morirás

HUNK- La muerte no puede morir…

Chris comenzó a disparar, pero HUNK logró escapar

Jill- Diablos, escapo

Chris- Eso no importa ahora, Roll ¿Qué haces en este mundo?

Roll- ¡Chris! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Jill- ¿Qué ocurre?

Roll- ¡Es Mega! El… el…

Chris- ¿Megaman está aquí? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Roll- Wesker

Chris- ¿Wesker?... Oh no, es lo que temíamos

Roll- ¿Lo que temían?

Jill- No podemos hablar aquí, ven Roll, síguenos y te hablaremos de nuestra misión

Asi Roll los siguió mientras se abrían camino entre los zombis, hasta que un edificio de la BSAA los recogió, ahí adentro Roll les conto sobre lo que ocurrió en su mundo y sobre como Wesker se llevó a Megaman

Chris- Dices que hay monstruos saliendo de portales y atacando tu mundo

Jill- ¡Aquí ocurre exactamente lo mismo! Misteriosos portales están apareciendo por todo el planeta, esto ha creado una crisis en todo el mundo y la BSAA ya no sabe que hacer

Chris- Mucho me temo que haya surgido algún enemigo al nivel de Tabbu, es una pena que tú y Megaman hayan caído precisamente en este mundo, hay mundos mucho más hermosos

Roll- Pero, si crees que alguien como Tabbu nos ataca ¿Por qué no cruzas algún portal para encontrar a ese enemigo?

Jill- Bueno, nos gustaría pero…

Chris- No podemos, Albert Wesker ha estado capturando todo tipo de seres de otros mundos y los utiliza para crear virus, nosotros debemos detenerlo

Roll- ¡Eso es terrible!... Y ahora ese Wesker tiene a mi Mega

Chris- Tu descuida, te tenemos una buena noticia

Roll- ¿Qué noticia?

Jill- Por lo visto después de una misión en Kijuju, la agente Sheva Alomar descubrió cual era la base de operaciones de Wesker, el lugar donde hace sus experimentos

Roll- ¡El lugar donde tiene a Megaman!

Chris- Asi es, se encuentra en los Laboratorios Tricell

Jill- De hecho nos dirigimos ahí ahora mismo, pero te podremos dejar en algún lugar hasta que acabe la misión

Roll- ¡De eso nada! ¡Yo quiero ir!

Jill- Roll, es muy peligroso

Roll- Jill, Mega está en peligro, él siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesitó, yo vine aquí para poder ayudarlo al menos una vez, pero acabe perjudicándolo… yo tengo que salvarlo…¡Tengo que demostrarle que no soy una carga!

Jill- Pero Roll…

Chris- Normalmente estaría en contra de que nos acompañes, pero tomando en cuenta que tú y Megaman son héroes de otros universos y que seguramente te has enfrentado a enemigos de lo más peligrosos… pues supongo que necesitaremos tu ayuda ¿Qué dices Roll? ¿Te unes a la BSAA?

Roll- ¡Claro Chris! ¡Muchas gracias!

Jill- Pero Chris ¿Esto no te parece peligroso?

Chris- Yo confió en ella Jill, tiene bastante determinación, apuesto que aunque la dejáramos nos seguiría, además esa niña es bastante fuerte, yo me asegurare de que ni a ti ni a ella les pase algo malo, que por algo soy el capitán del equipo

Jill- Si, tienes razón

Chris- ¿Quieres que te prestemos algún arma Roll?

Roll- No gracias, el profesor mejoro mi Blaster así que creo que no lo necesitaré

Chris- Jajaja olvidaba que eras un robot

Y así Chris, Jill y Roll se infiltraron en los laboratorios Tricell derrotando en el camino a unos cuantos Majini, Cephalo y Reapers

Pero justo cuando exploraban por el laboratorio

Chris- Vamos, ya debe estar cerca

Roll- Vaya, en este mundo hay seres bastante monstruosos

Jill- Y eso que no estuviste durante el incidente de Racoon City

Chris- Tengan cuidado, puede haber algo tras esta puerta

Y así cautelosamente abrieron la puerta, pero cuando entraron la puerta se cerró atrás de ellos

Los 3 se pusieron alerta, y ahí fue cuando Chris noto algo

Chris- Jill, mira

Sentado sobre una silla se encontraba uno de los cadáveres con los que experimentaban las compañías Umbrella y Tricell

Roll- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Jill- Cuidado Roll, mantente alejada de eso

Entonces la criatura se levantó del asiento

Roll- ¡Se levantó!

Chris- ¡Cuidado!

La criatura comenzó a mutar hasta transformarse en un nuevo tipo de BOW, la criatura se transformó en un Uroboros (Resident Evil 5)

Chris- Tengan cuidado, se ve muy peligroso

Roll- ¡Toma esto! ¡Roll Buster!

Roll cargo su Buster al máximo y lo disparo, pero el Uroboros se deshizo en el suelo y el disparo paso de largo, rompiendo una pared

Roll- ¡Falle!

Jill- Vaya potencia de disparo

Chris- Roll, quiero que me escuches atentamente

Roll- ¿Qué?

Chris- ¿Ves ese agujero que hiciste? Necesitó que lo uses para salir de aquí

Roll y Jill- ¡¿Qué?!

Roll- ¡No pienso dejarlos aquí solos contra ese monstruo!... O es que… ustedes también creen que soy un estorbo

Chris- No es nada de eso Roll, pero piénsalo, Megaman está más adelante, él te necesita, Jill y yo nos ocuparemos de este monstruo para que tú puedas llegar más rápido con Megaman y logres detener los planes de Wesker

Roll- ¿Estás seguro?

Chris- Seguro, ve

Roll- Esta bien

Roll corrió y logro evitar al Uroboros para salir por la puerta

Jill- ¿Estás seguro de que estará bien?

Chris- Seguramente mejor que nosotros

Chris y Jill esquivaron un ataque del Uroboros

Jill- Ten cuidado Chris, si esa cosa nos toca dudo que salgamos con vida

Chris y Jill comenzaron disparando al BOW mientras evitaban sus ataques, luego vieron que lo más efectivo seria arrojarle granadas, ya que así dejaría al descubierto su punto débil y sería más fácil derrotarlo con sus diversas armas, los STARS siguieron con esto durante un buen tiempo, mientras Roll…

Roll- ¡Tomen esto! ¡Roll Buster!

Roll se había encontrado con un grupo de Lickers (Resident Evil 2) que comenzaron a atacarla, Roll se defendía y podía luchar con ellos más fácilmente, ya que como su cuerpo estaba hecho del metal de un mundo futurista era más resistente a los ataques de lengua que usaban los Licker, sin mencionar que su Roll Buster era mucho más poderoso que las pistolas normales, y por si eso fuera poco Roll usaba su trapeador para hacer el suelo resbaloso y así hacer resbalar a los Licker

Gracias a todo esto Roll logro derrotar a los Lickers, aunque con bastante esfuerzo

Roll- Vaya, esos perros sí que eran tenebrosos, me alegra no vivir en este lugar, Chris y Jill la tienen bastante difícil… Bueno, debo seguir, Mega debe estar cerca

Roll continúo su camino y tras cruzar un largo pasillo, se asomó a lo lejos y vio algo que la dejo sorprendida, ahí estaba Albert Wesker pero al lado suyo había un montón de seres de lo más extraños hechos trofeo, y no exageraba cuando decía que había una gran cantidad de seres capturados, Roll distinguía a Megaman junto a ellos, pero además de Mega también estaban Corvo Attano (Dishonored), Cyrax (Mortal Kombat 3), Lala (Eggerland Mystery), Baraka (Mortal Kombat 2), Fang the Sniper (Sonic Triple Trouble), N (N+), Agente 47 (Hitman: Codename 47) Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII), Diskun (Famicom), Aero (Aero the Acro bat), Sukapon (Joy Mecha Fight), Matt (Golden Sun Dark Dawn), Victor Vance (GTA: Vice City), Reptile (Mortal Kombat), Voldo (Soul Edge), Electrode (Pokemon Verde/Rojo), Luis López (GTA IV), Terrorista (Counter Stryke), Alfred Chicken (Alfred Chicken), Entrenadora de Wii Fit (Wii Fit), Pulseman (Pulseman), Skorge (Gears of War), Django (Boktai: The Sun in Your Hand), Unknown Soldier (Forgotten Worlds), Nyami (Pop N Music), CY5 (War Gods), Mr Karate (Art of Fighting) y Ursa (Dota 2)

Después de ver esto Roll se enojó aún mas ¿Cómo era posible que Wesker haya encerrado y privado de su libertad a tantos seres que lo único que habían hecho era cruzar un portal debido a la confusión que sentían con el choque de los universos? Roll no lo podía soportar más, tenía unas ganas tremendas por ir a liberar todos esos trofeos, pero debía ser cautelosa para llegar sin que Wesker la vea

Roll camino sigilosamente, sin embargo un Licker la ataco, afortunadamente ella reacciono rápido y lo elimino con su Roll Buster, pero al hacerlo, llamo la atención de Wesker

Wesker- Vaya Roll, veo que llegaste lejos

Roll- Silencio Wesker, eres aun peor que Willy ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a estas pobres criaturas?

Wesker- Jajaja, veo que te gusta mi colección, es una alegría, porque pronto te unirás a ellos, solo me ahorraste la molestia de tener que ir a buscarte

Roll- ¡Silencio Wesker! ¡Liberare a mi hermano y a todos los que encerraste junto a el!

Wesker- No te lo permitiré

Roll comenzó a correr hacia los trofeos, pero Wesker también comenzó a correr a una velocidad sobrehumana y derribo a Roll de una patada, sin embargo ya era tarde, la robot había tocado la parte inferior de uno de los trofeos y lo había liberado, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Lightning

Wesker- Diablos libero a una

Lightning- Pero… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Entonces Lightning vio la situación un sujeto rubio con lentes oscuros estaba en posición de combate y una pobre niña estaba en el suelo quejándose de dolor, tras ver esta escena Lightning no se lo pensó más, saco su Gunblade y disparo contra Wesker quien esquivo la bala

Lightning- Oye niña ¿Estas bien?

Roll- Gracias

Wesker- Y ¿Tú quién eres?

Lightning- Mi nombre es… ¡Lightning!

Wesker- Bueno, creo que comenzare transformándote de nuevo en trofeo

Wesker corrió hacia Lightning y la pateo con su velocidad, pero Lightning no se quedó quieta ya que también fue a luchar

Roll aprovecho esto para acercarse al trofeo de Megaman y liberarlo

Megaman- Vaya ¿Dónde estoy?

Roll- ¡Mega! ¡Estás bien!

Antes de que Mega se dé cuenta ya tenía a Roll abrazándolo

Megaman- ¿Roll? ¿Qué paso aquí?

Roll- No hay tiempo de explicar Megaman, debemos liberar a los trofeos

Megaman- ¿Qué?

Roll- ¡De prisa!

Megaman fue y a pedido de su hermana libero Mr Karate

Megaman- ¿Esta bien señor?

Mr Karate- Pero que… Oh, gracias niño… Mmm que raro tu no emites ninguna clase de Ki

Megaman- ¿Ki? ¿No sé de qué habla?

Mr Karate- Oye niño ¿Sabes que está pasando aquí?

Megaman- Pues…

Entonces ambos escucharon un rugido, por lo visto Roll había liberado a Baraka, el poderoso guerrero Tarkatan

Baraka- ¡Quien se atreve a transformar en trofeo a un guerrero Tarkatan! ¡¿Acaso fuiste tú?!

Megaman- ¿Yo?

Antes de decir cualquier cosa el Tarkatan se le arrojo encima a Megaman

Mr Karate- ¡Niño!

Megaman y Baraka cayeron en el trofeo del terrorista liberándolo, al ver a ambas criaturas, el terrorista les apunto con su metralleta

Megaman- Esto es malo

El terrorista comenzó a dispararles y aunque lo esquiaron las balas le dieron a mas trofeos, liberando a Voldo, Nyami, Skorge y el Agente 47, este último hizo exactamente lo mismo que el terrorista liberando a Aero, Diskun, Lala y Cyrax, y así poco a poco se fue desatando un verdadero caos, los seres de otros mundos no tenían idea de quien los trajo ahí o porque estaban ahí, solo sabían que era peligroso, los mas agresivos comenzaron a atacar a los demás, otros solo intentaban defenderse, otros al ver la gran batalla campal que se realizaba no pudieron evitar el participar, el caos se desataba con cada trofeo que Roll liberaba, llegado a un punto donde los trofeos se liberaban sin necesidad de Roll debido a que su parte inferior era alcanzada por la gran cantidad de ataques que había ahí, sin embargo, ignorando totalmente lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Lightning y Wesker se preocupaban únicamente de su batalla

Lightning daba montón de cortes con su Gunblade pero Wesker se los esquivaba todos, luego de esquivar otro corte Wesker le dio un puñete que la mando lejos, mientras atrás de ellos Django y Vic Vance disparaban a Cyrax con su Pistola del Sol y su AK 47 respectivamente, pero el Cyborg les disparo una bola verde que se transformó en una telaraña y los dejo atrapados, Cyrax estaba tan confiado que se puso en su pose de victoria y no vio cuando Skorge vino por atrás y lo golpeo con un bastón con 2 motosierras, soltando una risa extraña, entonces Alfred Chicken paso por ahí y Skorge se fue a perseguirlo

Mientras Lightning se levantaba tras el golpe, Wesker corrió hacia ella para rematarla, pero ella logro atinarle un disparo de su Gunblade cuando se acercó, luego lo alejo de una patada, justo atrás Lala observaba como Pulseman intentaba atacar a Corvo con su Voltteccer, pero Corvo lo repelía lanzándole fuertes ráfagas de viento, pero eso fue hasta que N paso por atrás y le salto encima

Lightning intento acertarle otro golpe a Wesker pero este se cubrió y le aplico a Lightning una llave, de la cual apenas pudo librarse y le dio un golpe con su Gunblade, y atrás de ellos Luis y Sukapon veían como la entrenadora de Wii Fit hacia sus distintas poses e intentaban imitarla, pero de la nada apareció Reptile que estaba invisible e intento atacarlos, pero la entrenadora repelió su ataque con la pose del saludo del sol

Wesker comenzó a dar un montón de patadas y puñetes de los cuales Lightning apenas podía cubrirse, así que Lightning aprovecho y se cubrió con la parte afilada de su Gunblade causándole un corte a Wesker, Lightning aprovecho y ataco con su Gunblade pero Wesker la mando a volar con un golpe cobra, atrás de ellos CY5 era atacado por los movimientos veloces de Voldo y sus 2 katares, Aero intento aprovechar que ambos estaban distraídos para propinarles un ataque aéreo, pero fue derribado por una roca afilada, abajo observo a Matt usando la Psinergía de Esquirlas, CY5, Matt, Voldo y Aero se preparaban para la batalla cuando Fang paso corriendo mientras escapaba de Ursa, el Ulfsaar paso arrollando y golpeando a Matt, Voldo CY5 y Aero y continuo persiguiendo a Fang quien a duras penas disparaba con su pistola de juguete

Lightning se levantó del suelo y salto hacia Wesker para caer dándole una estocada, pero Wesker se hizo a un lado, luego agarro a la ExSoldado del brazo y con una llave la arrojo contra el suelo, luego la pateo, Lightning se levantó rápidamente e intento darle a Wesker una estocada, pero este la esquivo y acto seguido levanto a Lightning del cuello, mientras tanto…

Megaman- ¡Roll! ¡Deja de liberar esos trofeos!

Roll- Pero Mega, solo me falta uno

Roll libero de su trofeo a Electrode quien solo la miraba con su peculiar sonrisa sacando chispas

Roll- Ya eres libre amiguito

Entonces Roll observo a Wesker ahorcando a Lightning

Roll- ¡No! ¡Suéltala!

Roll fue a atacar con su escoba y Megaman se acercó al Electrode quien estaba empezando a sacar chispas, luego Megaman lo escaneo

Megaman- Que raro, en un principio parecías emitir una cantidad de electricidad similar a la de Elecman, sin embargo tu voltaje está subiendo repentinamente, si sigues así, probablemente tu cuerpo vaya a… ¡Oh no! ¡Roll!

Roll intentaba golpear a Wesker para que suelte a Lightning

Roll- ¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala!

Wesker- Apártate insecto

Megaman- ¡Roll tenemos que salir de aquí!

Megaman venia corriendo a toda velocidad y embistió a Roll, y por consiguiente también a Wesker y a Lightning, Megaman se dirigió a la salida del pasillo

Mientras el resto de las criaturas continuaba con su gran conflicto y por ende nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Electrode, el cual comenzó a brillar y llegado el momento… se produjo una gran explosión, el pokemon había explotado y al estar en un espacio cerrado la explosión llego por todos lados transformando a todas las criaturas de vuelta en trofeos y enterrándolas bajo los escombros

Momentos más tarde Chris y Jill llegaban tras su victoria contra el Uroboros

Chris- ¿Pero que paso aquí?

Jill- ¡Chris mira!

De los escombros salía Megaman quien usaba el Super Arm para cargar a Roll y a Lightning que estaban heridas

Megaman- Rayos, si no hubiéramos llegado cerca del pasillo hubiéramos acabado como trofeos

Roll- Gracias Mega

Lightning- Vaya, quien hubiera pensado que hubiera una explosión tan grande

Megaman- ¿Están bien?

Lightning- Si, son solo unos rasguños

Chris- Megaman ¿Qué paso aquí?

Megaman- ¿Chris? ¿Jill?

Jill- ¿Dónde está Wesker?

Roll- Pues ya debe estar enterrado en los escombros

-Yo que tú me lo pensaría 2 veces antes de afirmar eso

Albert Wesker salía de los escombros

Chris- ¡El juego se acabó, Wesker!

Jill- ¡Esta vez no tienes escapatoria!

Wesker- ¿No se cansan de fracasar constantemente?

Lightning- ¡Ya verás!

La ExSoldado intento levantarse para atacar a Wesker pero el dolor en su pierna se lo impedía

Wesker- Se han convertido en una verdadera molestia para mí

Chris- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué ganas tú propagando el Uroboros?

Wesker- Cada día, los seres humanos están un paso más cerca de la destrucción, no voy a destruir el mundo ¡Voy a salvarlo!

Megaman- ¡¿Crees que esa es la solución?!

Roll- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Lightning- ¡Esta totalmente loco!

Wesker- Habrá un nuevo Génesis y yo seré el creador

Megaman- ¡Cállate Wesker! ¡No podrás contra nosotros!

Wesker- La cosa se está poniendo interesante ¿Verdad Chris? ¿De verdad creen que podrán derrotarme?

Roll- ¡Somos más que tú! ¡Estás solo!

Wesker- No necesitó a nadie para ayudarme ¡Tengo a Uroboros!

Chris- Sea como sea, no me detendré hasta que esté muerto

Wesker- Entonces tendré que matarte rápidamente

Wesker salió corriendo y antes de que cualquiera se dé cuenta apareció frente a Chris y lo mando a volar de una patada, Jill intento golpearlo pero Wesker le aplico una llave y la arrojo lejos, Roll y Lightning quisieron ir a ayudar pero estaban demasiado lastimadas

Chris fue corriendo y le dio un puñetazo, sin embargo Wesker lo detuvo con su mano y con otra patada alejo a Chris tirándolo al suelo, Jill vio esto y no pudo soportarlo así que se lanzó con una patada, pero fue fácilmente esquivada por Wesker quien agarro la pierna de Jill la hizo girar y la arrojó al suelo

Chris- ¡Jill!

Chris se levantó del suelo e intento embestir a Wesker pero este era más fuerte, así que Chris lanzo un puñetazo que Wesker esquivo, luego Wesker agarro el brazo y lo sometió a una llave arrojando a Chris al suelo junto a Jill

Wesker- ¡Tenía que haberte matado hace años Chris!

Chris- Pero no lo hiciste ¡Esto se acabó Wesker!

Wesker- ¡Esto no ha terminado Chris!

Wesker se preparaba para darles a ambos BSAA el golpe de gracia cuando…

Megaman- ¡Full Charged Mega Buster!

El disparo sorpresivo de Megaman logro darle a Wesker y lo lastimo bastante

Wesker- ¡Pagaras por ello!

Wesker salió corriendo y se paró encima de un par de contenedores, mientras Mega ayudaba a Chris y a Jill a levantarse, a pesar de que estaban adoloridos

Wesker- Creo que los eh subestimado

Lightning- ¡Ríndete!

Chris- Ya te lo dije Wesker ¡Esto se acabó!

Entonces Wesker hizo lo impensable metió su brazo en un tanque contenedor del virus Uroboros

Wesker- ¿Acabado? Jajajajajajajaja ¡Esto acaba de empezar!

Wesker comenzó a mutar hasta quedar totalmente como un BOW

Chris- ¡Wesker! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Jill- ¡Esto es malo!

Lightning- ¡Acabare contigo de una vez por todas!

Roll- ¡Si vamos!

Megaman- ¡Alto todos!

Roll- ¿Mega?

Chris- ¿Qué ocurre Megaman?

Megaman- Ustedes están heridos, si se enfrentan a él seguramente acabaran hechos trofeo

Lightning- Entonces ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

Megaman- Solo quédense ahí, yo me hare cargo

Wesker- Jajaja ¿Pelearas tu solo? Y a quiero ver eso

Roll- ¡Mega no lo hagas!

Chris- ¡Si, es muy peligroso!

Jill- ¡Tendríamos más posibilidad juntos!

Lightning- Ya cállense todos ustedes

Chris- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Su vida corre peligro! ¡A Wesker le daría igual matarlo!

Lightning- ¿Qué acaso no lo ven?

Jill- ¿Qué?

Lightning- Ese niño está decidido

Roll- ¿A qué te refieres?

Lightning- Solo miren el transcurso de esta batalla y se darán cuenta de lo que hablo

Megaman camino lentamente hacia Wesker

Megaman- Las leyes de la robótica me impiden dañar a los seres humanos, sin embargo… ¡Tú ya no eres un ser humano Wesker!

Wesker- Claro que no, ahora soy un dios

Megaman- Eso ya lo veremos

Wesker uso su brazo como un látigo contra Mega quien apenas lo esquivo, sin embargo no pudo esquivar su segundo golpe que lo mando a volar

Wesker- Si eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer entonces pierdes tú tiempo Megaman

Megaman- Hasta ahora yo solo eh luchado con mis capacidades normales y no eh sacado todo mi potencial, yo no estoy solo, y creo que es hora de que le pida prestada algo de ayuda a mis hermanos

Los circuitos internos de Megaman comenzaron a funcionar activando cierta capacidad que el doctor le había dado, la memoria interna de Megaman comenzó a recordar todas las batallas anteriores que había tenido y todas las técnicas que habían utilizado en su contra, de esta manera una vez que recordó las técnicas su memoria interna también recordó como emularlas

Megaman- ¡DLN 065 Concreteman! ¡Concrete Shot!

Megaman disparo un poco de cemento que en seguida se solidifico en un cubo de cemento y golpeo a Wesker

Wesker- ¡¿Pero que fue eso?!

Megaman- ¡DWN 011 Bubbleman! ¡Bubble Lead!

Megaman le disparo una burbuja a Wesker en la cara

Wesker- ¡¿Poderes de agua?!

Megaman- ¡DWN 017 Needleman! ¡Needle Cannon!

El robot le disparo 4 agujas seguidas y Wesker apenas se cubrió con su brazo mutado

Wesker- ¡¿Qué son estos poderes?!

Wesker arrojo su brazo para atacar a Megaman pero este lo esquivo con un gran salto

Megaman- ¡DWN 029 Ringman! ¡Ring Boomerang!

Desde el aire Megaman le disparo a Wesker un anillo afilado que le causo un corte en el pecho

Wesker- ¡¿Qué son estos ataques?! ¡No los usaste en la batalla contra Tabbu! ¡¿Cuándo los conseguiste!

Megaman- ¡DWN 022 Snakeman! ¡Search Snake!

Megaman le disparo a Wesker con un misil en forma de serpiente

Megaman- Es una habilidad que me dio el Dr Light, gracias a ella mis circuitos internos pueden adaptar cualquier ataque que mis enemigos anteriores hayan utilizado en mi contra

Wesker- Ya veo, con eso puedes reproducir diferentes ataques, pero vamos a ver si te defenderá de mis ataques

El monstruo Wesker ataco con un golpe de su brazo mutado

Megaman- ¡DWN 032 Skullman! ¡Skull Barrier!

Frente a Megaman se aparecieron varios fragmentos de energía en forma de cráneo que produjeron una especie de campo de fuerza que detuvo en seco el golpe de Wesker

Wesker- ¡¿Cómo?!

Megaman- ¡DWN 049 Freezeman! ¡Freeze Cracker!

Megaman golpeo a Wesker con un gran trozo de hielo

Wesker- Sus ataques son muy variados es imposible predecirlos

Megaman- ¡DWN 019 Geminiman! ¡Gemini Laser!

Megaman le disparo directo a Wesker con un láser, Wesker no se quedó quieto y ataco de nuevo con su brazo como látigo y logro golpearlo

Chris- ¡Megaman! ¡Dale en el pecho! ¡Es su debilidad!

Megaman- Entendido Chris ¡DWN 063 Grenademan! ¡Flash Bomb!

Megaman disparo a Wesker en el pecho un objeto que al poco tiempo exploto dañando a Wesker

Wesker- ¡Maldito robot! ¡Me las pagaras!

El Uroboros Wesker puso su gran brazo tentáculo en el suelo y provoco un gran remolino hacia Megaman

Megaman- ¡DWN 050 Junkman! ¡Junk Shield!

Megaman uso el electromagnetismo para levantar trozos de las ruinas que quedaron tras la explosión del Electrode y cubrirse con ellas del ataque de Wesker, sin embargo Megaman sabía que no podría soportar demasiado

Megaman- ¡Diablos! ¡Tengo que pensar en algo!... ¡Lo tengo! ¡DWN 041 Blizzardman! ¡Blizzard Attack!

Megaman libero un montón de copos de nieve hacia Wesker que poco a poco comenzaron a congelar sus tentáculos hasta que su tornado se detuvo y se pudo ver a sus tentáculos congelados

Wesker- ¡Imposible!

Megaman- ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡DLN 005 Iceman! ¡Ice Slasher!

El robot master comenzó a bombardear a Wesker con pequeñas cuchillas de hielo, para cuando acabo su ataque Wesker estaba totalmente congelado desde sus tentáculos hasta su cuerpo y cara, solo había hielo

Megaman- Bien, es hora del golpe finalizador ¡Magnetic Shockwave!

Megaman disparo un montón de poderosas ondas magnéticas que fueron avanzando en línea recta hasta llegar al congelado Wesker, una vez disipado el ataque lo único que se vio fue un trofeo de Albert Wesker

Megaman- Al fin todo acabo

Entonces Megaman sintió como Roll vino corriendo hacia él

Roll- ¡Megaman ganaste!

Megaman- No lo hice solo Roll, todos nuestros hermanos me brindaron su poder

Chris- Gracias por la ayuda Megaman, hiciste un buen trabajo

Jill- Esos nuevos poderes tuyos son bastante interesantes

Megaman- Si, son las Master Weapons, tengo uno por cada Robot Master

Chris- ¿Y cuantos Robot Master hay?

Megaman- No sé, nunca me había detenido a contarlos

Roll- Pues si mis cálculos no me fallan somos más de 100

Chris- ¡Increíble!

Lightning- Si, todos ustedes tienen ataques bastante raros, pero me pueden decir… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Así Jill y Roll contaron sus distintas versiones de la historia mientras que Chris se contactaba con la BSAA y les daba un informe de lo que había ocurrido

Megaman- Menos mal que ya derrotamos a Wesker

Lightning- Un minuto ¿Ustedes dicen que su mundo fue atacado por criaturas extrañas que salen de portales?

Megaman- Así es, mis hermanos deben de estar defendiendo mi ciudad ahora mismo

Lightning- Interesante, lo mismo ocurrió en mi mundo, y al igual que tu decidí cruzar un portal y deje a mis amigos encargados de la defensa de mi mundo, sin embargo cuando cruce el portal fui atacada por distintas criaturas, logre derrotar a un ser raro con una garra gigante y a un murciélago monstruoso gigante, pero fui derrotada por una especie de ser humanoide también gigante

Megaman- Vaya, o sea que esto también ocurre en otros mundos

Jill- Así es Megaman, aquí también han estado atacando seres raros pero irónicamente fue Wesker quien se encargó de proteger nuestro mundo debido a que comenzó a secuestrar a esas criaturas

Entonces Lightning se levanto

Lightning- Bien, eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar

Lightning se alejaba del grupo cuando Chris la detuvo

Chris- ¿A dónde vas?

Lightning- ¿No es obvio? Hay alguien detrás de la unión de los mundos, y si no lo derroto ninguno de mis amigos estará a salvo

Chris- Entonces… ¿Por qué no nos aliamos?

Lightning- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Chris- Si lo que dices es cierto, nuestros mundos también peligran, además sería más fácil derrotar a ese ser entre todos, y créeme cuando te digo que nosotros tenemos experiencia en luchar contra lunáticos súper poderosos que quieren destruir los universos

Jill- Chris ¿Hablas enserio?

Chris- Así es, la única razón por la que no hemos cruzado esos portales era por que debíamos vencer a Wesker, pero ahora que él ya no está no hay nada que nos lo impida

Lightning- Lo siento, rechazo tu propuesta, yo trabajo sola

Chris- Eso no es cierto, dijiste que querías defender a tus amigos, y si tienes amigos significa que no trabajas sola ¿O me equivoco?

Megaman- Estoy de acuerdo, además todo este problema es demasiado grande como para que cualquiera de nosotros lo enfrente solo

Lightning- Esta bien, síganme si quieren, pero no me estorben

Chris- De acuerdo

Jill- Y aquí vamos de nuevo

Megaman- Bien, vamos Roll

Todos se dirigían al portal más cercano cuando notaron que Roll no los seguía

Megaman- ¿Roll? ¿Qué ocurre?

Roll- Este… disculpe señor Chris… yo… me preguntaba si… ya sabe… los trofeos…

Chris- ¿Te preocupan los seres que fueron transformados en trofeo?

La Robot Master solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza

Megaman- Roll

Chris- Tu descuida Roll, ya le di un reporte a la BSAA, el agente Josh Stone se dirige hacia aquí para llevar a los trofeos a la BSAA donde los liberaremos lentamente y les explicaremos la situación

Roll- ¡Enserio! ¡Gracias Chris!

Megaman- Jaja tienes un gran corazón Roll, vámonos, debemos evitar que la crisis continúe transformando en trofeo a otros seres ¡Vamos!

Roll- ¡Sí!

Así Megaman, Chris, Lightning, Roll y Jill cruzaron un portal y llegaron a otro mundo

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio El Fantasma de Esparta se encuentra en una misión personal, pero las cosas se complicaran cuando unos seres extraños salen del portal y entre ellos el Fantasma de Esparta logra ver a un viejo conocido suyo… O quizás no ¿Tendrá éxito la misión de Kratos? ¿Sera que los portales además de llevarte a otro mundo te llevan a otra época? ¿Por qué el héroe de otro mundo no logra recordar a Kratos? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Grecia Antigua, La Sombra del Héroe"

* * *

HORA MIYABUTLER

En el Subespacio…

Miyamoto- Vaya capítulo, me recordó a cuando Megaman sacaba sus juegos en mi consola

Butler- No seas tonto Miyamoto, el capítulo recordó a cuando sacaban Resident Evil en mi consola

Miyamoto- También hay Resident Evil en nintendo

Butler- ¿A si? Pues en Playstation nos quedamos con las sagas X y Legends de Megaman ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo Shigueru?

Miyamoto- Pues bien, porque nosotros nos quedamos con las Sagas Battle Network, Star Force, ZX y la grandiosa Saga Zero

Butler- ¡No es justo Miyamoto!

Miyamoto- Admítelo Butler fuiste derrotado jajajajaja

Butler- Esta bien Miyamoto ¿Por qué no celebramos tu victoria jugando Marvel vs Capcom en alguna de tus consolas?

Miyamoto- ¡Como puedes mencionar eso! ¡Eres el mal en persona!

Butler- ¡Te reto a un duelo a muerte!

Miyamoto- ¡Acepto!

Entonces justo cuando iban a atacarse Tabbu les arrojo un rayo

Tabbu- ¡Pueden dejar de pelear y ponerse a agradecer reviews!

Miyamoto y Butler- Si Tabbu, no te enojes

Miyamoto- Ya bueno, yo agradeceré el review de Lucaskane2012, XD buena esa del Copyright

Butler- Yo agradezco a Pablo, jaja si, la reunión de Mario y Donkey Kong fue genial, sobre lo de Kratos y Link, pues digamos que en el siguiente cap te daré una o dos sorpresas con ese par

Miyamoto- También quiero agradecer por su review a Pokemongraymaster, jaja el lenguaje de Q Bert supera al de Conker o los de GTA xD, tu descuida, pronto habrá invitados a la hora MiyaButler

Butler- Finalmente agradezco a Lucarioks, jaja si, demasiados malentendidos para un capítulo, y eso que el autor tuvo que quitar varias escenas porque el capítulo se pasaba de largo, mucho más largo que el cap de hoy

Miyamoto- Bueno creo que esos son todos los reviews de hoy

Butler- Antes de finalizar vamos a aclarar la inclusión de algunos personajes "Inesperados" entre los protagonistas, como Toad, Black Shadow o Lanky Kong

Miyamoto- Lo que pasa es que en este fic el autor quiere enfocarse en algunas cosas que no tuvo el primer fic, entre ellas están un mayor protagonismo a algunos personajes secundarios, ya que muchos de los personajes más pedidos en el primer fic eran secundarios en sus sagas, por eso el autor quiere aumentar el número de secundarios del fic, para que los protagonistas no vayan tan solos, ya que el representar una saga entera es demasiado para un solo personaje

Butler- Si, a Black Shadow lo incluyeron ya que cuando el autor veía que personaje secundario de F Zero podría acompañar a Falcon, Black le pareció la mejor opción por su importancia en la saga y por ser un personaje poderoso con movimientos variados, otras opciones incluían a Jody Summer, Samurái Goroh o Súper Arrow

Miyamoto- De la misma manera con Lanky Kong, en un principio el autor quería poner a Kiddy para que entren los 4 protagonistas de la trilogía original de DKC, pero en vista de que Kiddy solo aparece en un juego y no le encontraba muchos movimientos decidió utilizar alguno de los del DK 64 y la mejor opción fue Lanky

Butler-También otro de los cambios de Crisis con respecto al primer fic es que en este el autor quiere exprimir al máximo las habilidades de los personajes, como por ejemplo Crash usa a Aku o Megaman tiene el Super Adaptor y las Master Weapons, ya que en el fic original habían montón de ataques clásicos del personaje que por una u otra razón el autor no uso

Tabbu- Bueno no les quitamos más tiempo adiós

Ni bien dijo eso Miyamoto saco un Wiimote y lo transformó en una espada laser, Butler hizo lo mismo con su control de Move, de esta manera Miyamoto y Butler tuvieron su tan soñado duelo a muerte


End file.
